


[翻译]七日予光

by foam_memory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: 尼禄一遍遍的宣称他没有事。他在撒谎。
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[翻译]七日予光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Days, Then the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556001) by [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/pseuds/anax%20imperator). 



> 系列第四章，前面三章均已有翻译，感谢大家倾情付出！这篇文真的很棒！希望大家都去康康！有能力请给原作者留个言！  
> 本篇紧连第三章的情节，所以最好看完前章再回来继续观看。  
> 原作者警告了自杀倾向，请酌情观看

“你可以做到的。”尼禄对着自己镜中的倒影说。他的声音很轻，这样但丁——在浴室旁边的另一个房间里——就不会在水流下听到他。即使如此，他还是用尽力气说服自己。他必须相信这个。他必须让自己相信这个。

镜子上雾气蒙蒙，尼禄又再次擦了擦满是水痕的镜面，足以看清自己看起来一点都不相信了。他调整着自己的表情，放松肌肉，尝试磨平他眉头之间的紧皱和下撇的嘴。“你可以做到的。”他再次说道，“我可以做到。我可以做到。一切都很好。没问题。”

他闭上眼睛，想象着但丁向他咆哮，啃咬他，就像一般会发生的那样。他的手向下摸索，将自己的勃起抓在手里，开始随着想象快速地套弄自己。他的右手刺痛着，这种恼人的感觉却让他想走向隔壁的那个恶魔，就像他的血肉下有着无形的颈圈拉扯着他。

这样做是可行的。他可以做到的。距离他上次躺在但丁身下已经过去两周，已经非常久了。他的身体在渴求着，让他基本想不了其他任何东西，而但丁在兴奋的时候会很好猜测。这样做是可行的。

尼禄在即将要高潮的时候停了下来，因为手淫毫无意义。这只能缓一天，有的时候连一天都不到。如果尼禄可以自己解决这些渴求，他从一开始就不会和但丁做爱，就也不用处理这些该死的心碎感了。他伸手去关掉热水。是的，他可以做到的。

他穿上裤子，但是等了一两分钟才从浴室走出来，所以别人就看不出来他洗完澡之后还让热水白流了一阵子。当他走进主屋的时候，尼禄的心跳开始上升，但但丁甚至都没从杂志里抬起头来。那还挺有帮助的，让尼禄意识到这个关系没有任何强迫性质，但他如今却也毫无选择。他必须得到这个。如果得不到他会疯的。

浴室因为水蒸气而温热着，但屋子里其他地方却冷得多，让尼禄身上和头发上的水很快就冷了下来。他走过屋子，将但丁手里的杂志抽了出来，然后扔在桌子上。

“给我个不错的理由，让我不吻你。”尼禄说。

但丁轻踹了一下桌子，来让自己的椅子朝向尼禄的方向。“我恐怕只能找到让你吻我的理由。”他说。当尼禄倾身时，但丁也抬起头，并双手环过了尼禄的腰。

就是这样。就是这样。但丁逐渐加深了这个吻，但这个吻总有尽头。但丁吻他的方式就像想要吃了尼禄，就像他已经坐在这里硬了好几个小时。尼禄跨坐在但丁大腿上，开始用颤抖的手脱下对方的上衣。就是这样。他需要这个。好像但丁也同样需要。

但丁半是呻吟，半是怒哼的声音立刻撩拨起了尼禄。但丁转过头分开了这个吻，而尼禄想也没想地也别过头去。牙齿陷入了他的脖颈处，尼禄在但丁耳旁喘息。很疼，但不是不能忍受，而疼痛也给他带来了奇怪的感觉。那感觉在他胃里翻滚，勃起火热，让他想做任何能让但丁伤害他的事。他将头转得更多，邀请但丁咬下第二口，即不惊讶也不失望但丁这么快就到了这种状态。他需要这个。

“就是这样，”他呜咽着，但丁发出了恶魔般的声音，咬下了第二口。但丁的另一只手同时伸向尼禄的两腿之间。尼禄一瞬间丧失了神志，忘记了自己在做什么，也忘记了他必须控制自己。他只是喘息着，在但丁的手下挺弄着腰，准备好用尽一切去释放这些热度和压力。

草我。尼禄及时克制住了自己，因为这句未出口的话被从盲目的欢愉中踢了出来。他将那句话变成了另一声呻吟，希望但丁没有听出来这声音中本来藏着一句话。他强迫自己思考，不完全屈服于身体的愉悦中，逼迫自己想起来他不能就这样让但丁把他按住。如果尼禄说出口的话，这是一定会发生的。他必须保持理智，不管他有多么想要朝但丁投降，让他做任何他想做的事。

但该死的，这一点都不容易。那些在他身上的手，和在他肩头的啃咬，那感觉就和将他操进地里是一样的。但丁太强壮了，而那又太性感了。如果给他机会，但丁一定会把尼禄直接掀翻，而没有比这个让尼禄更想要的东西了。

但丁慢慢松开了口，顺着尼禄的脖子舔了上去。“我想要你。”他轻语道，扑在皮肤上一片潮湿，“尼禄。”环在尼禄腰上的手又将他拉近。

回答被尼禄狠狠咬在嘴里。草我。他咽了下去，所以没有说出来。但丁进入他，但丁如同恶魔般的长嚎让尼禄觉得他在经历一个长长的高潮…….他太想要了。太想了。

但是，不。控制自己。控制自己。他必须保持理智。他不可以屈服。

但丁的舔弄和双腿之间手的戏弄让尼禄硬得不行，他可能这样就能高潮，但这样不够好。而但丁想要他，这个老猎人任何一秒都可能为这种渴求行动起来。如果他这样做，尼禄会任由他的。

所以他舔了舔但丁的耳垂，轻声道。“我想给你口交。”

但丁吸了一口气，清晰可闻，在尼禄颈间轻声道。“你确定吗，孩子？”

“是的。”帮助但丁同样会减轻尼禄的渴求，而为了防止被按倒这件事发生，没有其他更好的办法了。

但丁另一只手摸上尼禄的脖子，并停留在他的发间，将尼禄带入另一个深吻里。他的手还在把弄着尼禄的阴茎，让尼禄在但丁嘴间喘息扭动着。草这感觉真好，屋子里的寒冷和尼禄的潮湿让他清醒，真好，因为这是唯一不让他热血沸腾的原因。

但丁抬起头喘息着，让尼禄可以亲吻男人的喉咙，没过几秒他头发中的手就将他压了下去。这没关系，这让他想起来他该做什么。

在但丁面前跪下本身就让人兴奋，而尼禄的勃起慢慢变得更加昂扬了。人们本就应该跪在但丁面前——所有人，尤其是尼禄——而这种臣服的姿势让他的心灵和身体都一起做出反应。他用嘴唇在但丁的腹股沟磨蹭着，透过裤子感受着男人勃起的形状，所有想要被操的渴望都消失无踪了。他现在只想要这个强壮恶魔的阴茎进入他的嘴，然后听到但丁的呻吟。

但丁的裤子已经半开了，所以尼禄很轻松地打开了它，并深深埋入其中满吸了一口。温暖，麝香，阳气满溢，也有一点汗水和野兽的气味。尼禄想要品尝，而他现在也可以屈服于渴望的海洋里了。他透过短裤舔舐着但丁的勃起，然后用手将它拿了出来，这样他就可以推开包皮去舔最敏感的地带了。而且他这么做的时候，去他妈的，但丁发出的那些声音。但丁放在尼禄头发里的手紧紧攥成了拳，狠狠扯着他的头发，有那么一刻的疼痛甚至有些令人眼盲，让尼禄觉得一定有很多头发被扯下来了。他禁不住哀嚎了一声。

疼痛只让尼禄更想要去满足但丁，更准备好去做任何让但丁高潮的事情。他抬起但丁的勃起，然后一口含了进去。但丁攥得更紧了，让他的眼中充满泪水。

他现在只想听到但丁的呻吟……直到但丁轻轻推了一下尼禄的头，一瞬间恐惧降临，那感觉就好像是闪电劈了下来。恐惧感让尼禄立刻退后，逃跑，虽然拽着他头发上的手让他没办法动，恐慌在他的身体里炸开。那种恐惧来得也快，去得也快，摔碎尼禄的理智，让他在之后只能冷汗涔涔的颤抖。但他恢复理智的时候，但丁的勃起仍在他的嘴里。

他想起来自己在做什么了，然后开始吮吸。他头发上的手非常强壮，让他哪里都去不了。他只希望他在恐慌中没有乱动，而且持续时间非常短。他似乎没有咬下去。或许但丁并没有意识到。

当然没有那么幸运了。他头发上的手指放松了，但丁问道。“你没事吗，孩子？”他几乎是喊出这些话。

尼禄为了说话往后退了些。“啊，只是…..呛到了。”听起来很有说服力，但丁慢慢抚摸着他的头发，而尼禄则重新吞回了老猎人的阴茎。没有头发上的手固定他，调整起来姿势就方便多了。他支起大腿，向下吞入了但丁的勃起。

他自己的勃起刚刚因为惊恐而落了下去，但现在也慢慢复苏了。肩膀处的咬痕不再疼了，但是头皮却还在痛，他也知道如果但丁要高潮了的话会痛得多。他想要那个。痛苦让他臣服，而臣服让他兴奋。尼禄尽可能多得吞入，然后用力地吮着，稍稍退后用舌头去舔舐尖端。但丁又呻吟了起来。

手指抚下了尼禄的脖子。如果但丁抓住他头发的话，那一定疼得要死要活，而尼禄也呻吟出声。就是这样。他再次吞入，然后退后，用一种缓慢的韵律慢慢累积着。但丁只是把手停在了尼禄的脖子间，允许了。

吞入更多的但丁变得越来越容易，尼禄把手指环过底端去照顾余下的那些。脖子后面的轻微按压让他知道什么时候该加快速度，这个时候尼禄自己的勃起也开始痛痒了。但丁想要高潮，而尼禄会做一切来让他高潮，这给了他的腹部各种奇怪的感受。尼禄绝不会用自己的鬼手来给自己的手淫，所以他只能忍受着这种欲望继续为掌控他的恶魔口交。

最终那降临了：手指环过他的脖子，短发被拉扯时伴随着剧烈的疼痛。这种疼痛让尼禄呜咽，也让他用尽全力去吸吮。但丁在喘息，每一次的呼吸声都是一声低低的呜咽。当但丁拢紧膝盖顶住尼禄的肋骨时，尼禄能感受到但丁大腿的紧绷。就是这样，如果他的嘴里没有这么满的话他就会呻吟出声了。就是这样。他等待着但丁拽着他的头发往下按，让他完全吞下男人的阴茎。

但那没有发生。但丁移开了手，拽着他头发的力量突然消失了。

“尼禄。”他的名字是一声呜咽，“我要……”

就是这样。尼禄往后退去，用舌头继续刺激但丁的尖端，直到但丁的臀部挺进，浓热的精液撞入了尼禄的喉咙。这不是尼禄最喜欢的环节，但他还是咽了下去，因为这是唯一可以继续吸吮和舔舐的方法，直到但丁几乎因为快感而哭叫出声。

这才是尼禄最喜欢的部分：但丁的释放，但丁的迷失。尼禄重新坐回自己腿上，这样他就可以看到但丁的脸。老猎人闭着眼睛，头部上扬，而他脸上的表情……开放，毫无防备。那么美。

“停。”但丁轻语，然后尼禄将男人软下来的阴茎吐了出来，将脸歇在了但丁的大腿内侧。但丁很好预测，现在他只会坐在这里几分钟，这给了尼禄观赏他也不会被质问原因的机会。

但丁闭着自己冰蓝色的眼睛，神情放松，那看起来就像是个人类，但但丁的鬼手明白不是这样的。但丁是个恶魔，非常强壮的恶魔，强壮到可以强迫尼禄做任何事。他实际上从来没有强迫过尼禄，并没有真的强迫过，但这个事实本身就可以让尼禄高潮。

然而，此时此刻，他只想让但丁吻他。不是那种他们平时开始做爱时的法式亲吻。他想要温柔的吻，普通的吻，他也相信如果他现在重新坐回到但丁腿间，他就可以得到那些吻。但他并没有动。他如果动了的话，他同样也会让但丁动起来，他不想那样。不管被吻的渴望有多强烈，跪在这里等待的渴望更强烈。尼禄将左手下移，开始缓缓地套弄自己，他太因为自己的臣服而兴奋了。

但丁开始移动了，睁开了眼睛微笑起来，那是一个被满足了的恶魔的微笑。

“来。”他说，然后尼禄再次坐回了他的腿上。但丁吻了他，又轻又柔的吻，正是尼禄期待的那样，那也让尼禄的喉间感到短暂的疼痛。因为除了但丁疲惫和无法思考的时候，他永远都不会得到这样的吻。

但丁在吻间叹出一声柔柔地呜咽，然后把尼禄的内裤脱到可以露出勃起的程度。他非常清楚该怎么帮尼禄释放，他已经做过太多次了，虽然这不如被操来得爽，但已经非常棒了。他的手套非常粗糙，手上也很有力，慢慢的速率让尼禄一点点忘乎所以。尼禄将手歇在后背的沙发扶手上，开始朝着那只手冲刺。但丁吮了吮他的嘴唇，然后与尼禄口舌交缠。

他怎么做到的？他怎么能让尼禄变成这样？只不过是一个吻和一个手活，却让他的身体紧绷，让快感一遍遍冲下他的脊柱，这一点他自己永远无法做到。尼禄不得不分开这个吻靠在但丁肩头，只是为了呼吸。他失去了所有感知，只能感觉到自己勃起上但丁的手。当他高潮时，他变得一团糟，后背疼痛，不停地呻吟着。

在之后，同样非常好预测，但丁能够忍受更多疲惫又懒洋洋的吻。跨坐在但丁身上不是最舒服的姿势，但比起睡下，尼禄更想享受这些亲吻。压力感消失了，紧张感也放松了，而尼禄还在兴奋状态，比起休息更想要去享受但丁手和唇的感受。当但丁如此昏昏欲睡又充满感情的时候，他可以假装，假装他们之间的一切不仅仅是一场幽会，不是两个半魔因为对方感到痛痒所以别无选择。

然而屋子里的寒冷很快让尼禄变得冰冷下来，让他打了个冷颤。但丁发出一声轻柔又愉悦的声响，他说道。“去穿上些衣服。”

“一会儿。”尼禄轻语，但很快他又打了个颤，“行吧。”这屋子真是他妈的冷。

所以他站了起来，但丁紧随其后。虽然但丁去了浴室，估计是去清理裤子上的精液去了。尼禄穿上了一些衣服，然后去检查了一下屋子正中的加热器，看看它是不是真的在工作。在工作的，当他把手放在跟前，热气一股股地穿过他的手指。

“今天晚上应该会再下雪。”但丁出来的时候说。

“真该死。”尼禄说。他翻身躺在沙发上，拽着毯子盖在了腿上。他现在感觉相当好，“这鬼地方有停过下雪吗？”

“三月吧，大概。”但丁重新坐回了桌子之后的椅子上，拿起了自己的杂志，“如果你真的冷，你可以睡到楼上去。”

“不，我没事。”他只需要但丁回房睡觉的时候把加热器移到沙发旁边就行了。他的话得到的回应只有沉默。当尼禄抬头去看时，但丁又用那个表情看着他了。“我说真的。”尼禄说，“我没事。我才不会抢你的床。”

“.…..好吧。”但丁把脚翘在桌子上，打开了杂志。

总体来说，尼禄觉得一切顺利。只有那一瞬间的恐慌，没有太糟糕，而且他也克服了。他鬼手的刺痛不再那么困扰他了，当他打开书的时候，他也能够集中注意力了。

更重要的是，但丁很显然非常满意。这样下次蕾蒂打电话的时候，所有但丁需要跟她说的话只有‘不’。

***

那天晚上确实下雪了，尼禄醒来的时候仍然在下。他用扫帚清扫了门前的阶梯，这样他就不用在雪下得更深时用铲子铲了，因为但丁要会做这些才活见鬼了。当他打扫完回来的时候，他因为寒冷发着抖，身上也全都是雪。

如果这地方有厨房，或者有差不多功能的东西，他现在就该做早饭了。一般他不在意但丁基本上任何时候都出去吃的习惯，但在这样的天气里，尼禄真的很想念自己给自己做饭吃的时光。即使是一碗麦片也比走去餐厅要强，也比等待披萨店开门要强。

他还正想着这些事，电话突然响了，一瞬间的惊恐把他钉在了原地。

尼禄并不记得惊恐持续了多久：当他从那种状态脱离的时候，电话还在响。他的心脏轰鸣，呼吸加速。他将手放在胸前长长的呼吸了一口，尝试着控制好自己，穿过屋子去接电话。

他把手按在话筒上，又呼吸了一口，才接起了电话。“Devil May Cry。”他的手在发抖。

“尼禄！最近还好吗？”是蕾蒂，她的声音充满活力。

哦真该死，她是这个世界上尼禄最不想听到的人，尤其是在那之后。“挺好的。”

“我把你吵醒了吗？”

“没有。”尼禄说，然后他意识到他在惊恐的时候一定是让电话响了好久，“我在外面扫雪。但丁还没醒。”

“啊，我知道。事实上我打电话是找你的。”

这倒新鲜。“怎么了？”尼禄不想和她说话，但是拒绝也很有风险。因为如果他拒绝，她可能就会去找但丁了。

“你现在能来和我见一面吗？”

“啊啊啊，大概可以吧。我不是非要开车去吧，对吧？”

她笑了起来。“不喜欢下雪的时候开车？”

“福图纳不怎么下雪。”

“没关系。我来找你吧。你可以到但丁经常去的那个餐厅吧？”

“行。”

“十分钟后见？”

“好的。”

挂上电话之后，尼禄环视了一圈，寻找便条纸给但丁留信，他也因为他不得不经历这些事而感到反胃。虽然避免但丁和蕾蒂接触更重要吧。

他在但丁桌子最上层的抽屉里找到了便签条，但当他接触到笔的时候，他又被惊恐击中了，一缕鲜活的记忆冲进了他的脑海。当惊恐结束的时候，他几乎是半躺在地上，鬼手的爪子深深陷在桌子的边缘处，他的呼吸又变得快速，手紧紧按着自己的下腹部。衣服下面已经没有伤痕了，但伤疤曾经在的地方爆发出一股又一股的疼痛。

“草。”他低语，他慢慢平复自己站了起来，把那些锯齿状的武器直直捅穿他的记忆强行推开。这简直无法忍受。他的呼吸破碎，全身颤抖，“甚至连写个字都做不到。”

笔不见了，尼禄也找不到它，所以他又从抽屉里拿了一根。我出去吃早饭了，他写。然后将便签纸放在了桌子正中央，这样但丁就能看到了。他又用了一会来平息自己的紧张感，然后戴上了手套，拿好枪。在他走之前，他关上了加热器。

尼禄到餐厅的时候，他的耳朵和鼻子冷得就跟要掉了一样，冷到突然的温暖近乎令人疼痛。蕾蒂正等着他，她在角落里的座位朝他挥手，笑容非常灿烂。尼禄很想阻止自己皱起眉头，但并没有成功。

“怎么了？”当他坐在她对面时，她问道。

“没事。”除了尼禄讨厌她。他脱下了手套，放在了桌子上，“需要我做什么？”

辛蒂正巧端着蕾蒂的咖啡走了过来，她问尼禄需要些什么。他也点了杯咖啡，和一个华夫饼。当她离开的时候，蕾蒂将桌子上倒扣的照片翻了过来。

“我需要你帮我杀了这个。”她说，将照片滑到尼禄身前。

照片上的人看起来很普通，穿着T恤和工装裤，站在一张风景一般的乡村前，背景是遥远的群山。他在微笑着，扶着栏杆摆着姿势。“这是什么？”尼禄问。

“一个男巫。”蕾蒂说，“以前遇见过吗？”她将奶油倒入自己的咖啡。

“应该没有。”尼禄将照片翻面，但是上面什么都没有写。

“他们刚开始是人，但他们为了力量用灵魂和恶魔做了交易，最终恶魔会掌控他们。我不清楚这家伙最后会成为哪种恶魔，但他确实在市中心不远的地方召唤了什么。”

“哈。事实上，听起来挺熟悉的。”尼禄皱起了眉，“有什么需要注意的？”

蕾蒂微笑起来，抿了一口咖啡。“没有什么，佣金也挺不错的。”

“那你为什么不自己做？”

她笑着耸了耸肩。“我行程有点紧。不过我确实有个条件，你不能告诉但丁是我给你的这个单子。”

这听起来很可疑。尼禄瞪着照片，但并没有更多额外的信息了。这个男人看起来相当普通，尼禄猜测这是他变为恶魔之前拍摄的。

他应该接这个活吗？这是他现在情愿冒的险吗？

“不。”他说，把照片推回了蕾蒂面前，“交给但丁来做吧。”虽然故意让蕾蒂和但丁共处一室会让人很烦躁，但尼禄不能将自己放在一个什么也不清楚的境地里。何况是现在他这种情况。

“我不能把这个活给但丁。”蕾蒂手，“这也是我为什么要把这个给你的原因。”

“为什么？他又不是在忙或者什么的。”

“因为他会想知道我其他的行程是什么，而那和他无关。”

“那就别和他说不就完了。跟他说，跟他无关。”

辛蒂回来了，放下了尼禄的咖啡，蕾蒂一直安静着，直到她离开。“你也知道但丁。”蕾蒂说，“你知道他什么德行。你比他有责任心多了。”

这是句实话，但尼禄现在的心情并不会因为夸赞而动摇，尤其不会是蕾蒂的夸赞。“我不想做。”他说，“你可以自己来。”

“我不能。”她说，她把照片又推了回来，“这次召唤在明天晚上开始，但我没办法及时抵达。如果你不接的话，这东西就会顺利进行他的计划，谁知道会有多少人死于非命？”

去他妈的。尼禄陷入了两难的境地。他不可能就眼睁睁看着别人死的，蕾蒂也他妈知道这点。他必须停了一会才控制住自己的愤怒，没让自己喊出来。“你要多少分成？”他忍住了，问道。

“我不要。”蕾蒂说，“给我打电话的女人标价一千美元。你看，我甚至不收中介费。你能得到全部的佣金。”

什么鬼。尼禄眯起了眼睛。“行吧，这又是怎么回事？”

“就是我把一个急活扔给了你，你不能告诉但丁是我给你的活，钱全归你，就这么回事。”蕾蒂将一张纸递给尼禄，上面有着一个女人的名字，地址，和电话号码，“我已经告诉她你会明天抵达了。”

她当然已经说了。他妈的蕾蒂。“那我应该怎么和但丁说？”尼禄问。

“我不在乎。什么都行，除了别说是我给你的活。如果你带他一起去了，别让他和那个女人见面。”蕾蒂点了点那张纸，“她可能会提到我。”

尼禄接过了纸，他已经知道他会做这件事了。“她会给我更多的线索吗？就像是，这恶魔曾经是谁，我该在哪找到他之类的？”这玩意一点都说不通，一点都不。尼禄完全被她控制了，而他甚至都不明白为什么。他花费了好大力气才阻止自己不去咬牙。

“是的。”

尼禄品味了一番这些话，直到辛蒂把早餐端了上来，他把纸和照片都放在了一边。“行吧。”他一口口咬着华夫饼说，“就这一次，没有下次了。”

蕾蒂微笑起来，灿烂到尼禄想直接揍在她脸上。“你最好了。”她说。

“每个人都这么说。”尼禄有些苦涩地说，将照片和纸塞在了大衣里面的口袋里。

***

尼禄回来的时候但丁已经醒了，正读着一本杂志。“早啊，孩子。”

“早。”尼禄将枪放在了咖啡桌上。当他脱下手套时，他的鬼手发着强烈的蓝白光，然后他用手捂住耳朵来温暖它们。“我一会又要出去了。”他应该一两个小时之后走，他想，那会儿路况应该会好一些。

“行啊。”但丁甚至都没抬头看一眼。

尼禄走向自动点唱机，点了一首充满激烈鼓点的快歌，但丁喜欢的类型。没过多久，但丁的鞋尖就开始随着节奏拍打起来。

“我们应该存点钱，买些窗户的密封条。”尼禄说。

“你知道会花多少钱吗？”但丁问。

“不清楚。”

“我也不清楚，所以我从来没弄过。”

“或许是时候去弄清楚价钱了，然后装上些。”尼禄走向台球桌，将球摆好，“这屋子没理由这么冷。”

“啊，或许吧。”但丁翻了一页，“我没怎么在意过，但是楼下晚上挺冷的吧，是不是？你知道，楼上比较暖和。”

尼禄不在乎。他把白球放好，拿起一根球杆。“你打算什么时候赶我走？”

“永远不会。”但丁说，“如果你受够这地方了，你可以走。不过，你知道吗孩子？我有点喜欢你呆在这。”

这回答倒不是不能够预料，不过直接听到还是感觉很好。“我之前在想。”尼禄说，“我想买些吃的回来。”他低下身将球打散，在桌旁环视着，计划着自己的下一步动作。

“你不是刚吃完早饭吗？”

“我不是说剩披萨或者什么鬼东西的。我是说真正的食物，比如说牛奶啊，面包啊，还有鸡蛋。”

但丁笑了起来。“我可没阻止过你买那些。你知道我们有冰箱。你想往里面放什么都行。把吧台后面陈列柜那块收拾收拾，那地方也能归你。”

不知道为什么，这些话让尼禄温暖起来，哪怕本不该如此。他走到另一边，打下了另一杆。“介意我买个炉灶吗？”

“不。做你喜欢做的事。你也住在这。你做什么开心，你就做什么。”

“窗帘呢？”尼禄带着希望说。

“我的底线是粉色蕾丝。”但丁终于从杂志里抬起头了，给了尼禄一个看起来令人疼痛的微笑，因为那笑容背后的含义并不如尼禄曾经所想，“我从来不知道你想装饰房间啊，孩子。”

“窗帘可以保暖，蠢货。”尼禄转过身去，重新走向桌子。他背对着但丁，这样他就不用去看到那个笑容，“冻得他妈要死。”

“你要是冷得话，你该告诉我啊。我帮你暖和起来。”

哦，该死。尼禄把球杆放了下来，因为那听起来像是句邀请。即使前言不搭后语的，他的身体还是立刻做出了反应。想象趴在台球桌上，而但丁在后面狠狠操他的样子太容易了，他现在就能让那一切发生，他只要去询问就可以了。

但其中包含着太多的危险，被按倒太危险了。尼禄不能冒这个险。“我会记得你说过这句话的。”他说，然后把球杆再次拿了起来，有些难以将注意力集中在桌子上。

他失去冷静的样子被注意到了。“你想让我现在过去吗？”但丁问。

“……我一会要出去。”尼禄说。

“我们可以加快速度。”

真该死。尼禄又把球杆放下了，如果但丁真的走过来，他没什么能够抵抗的。他没办法拒绝。但丁已经快走过来了，他不确定自己可以拒绝。只要他感受到但丁的手和唇，他一定会立刻敞开身体的。

他必须拒绝。虽然但丁来找他求爱是件不太平常的事，而那意味着但丁现在确实非常非常想要，他还是不得不拒绝。太冒险了。

“行吧。”尼禄说，“我…..”他咬着牙说出这句谎言，“我没心情做哪些。”

但丁倒是接受的容易。“按你的想法来，孩子。跟我说就行。”

“我会的。”现在尼禄必须找个方法来遮住自己的勃起了，因为他确实是想要但丁过来上他。他还穿着大衣，姬莉叶给的大衣一直到膝盖处，他把扣子都扣上了。如果但丁要问，他想好了，就说自己很冷。

但丁没有问，在尼禄身后，他听到翻页的声音。他系紧了自己的大衣，然后尼禄又拿起了球杆，弯下腰来，努力不去想如果但丁就在他身后，抚摸他，亲吻他的脖子是什么感受。

台球帮助他冷静下来，球落在所有他希望的地方，但还是需要一些专注力来找到进球的最佳方案。他当然可以一杆接着一杆再接着一杆，但他想要磨炼下技术。毕竟，这个游戏的乐趣本来就是给自己小小的挑战，只要他想更多关于台球的事，他就会少想点但丁的手在他腿间的事。

几分钟之后门响了，但丁走过去应门。“披萨？”快递员说道，听起来像是个少女。当但丁确定的时候，她说，“九-五十-三号。”

难以置信。但丁付了钱，将披萨拿回桌前。尼禄震惊地说。“所以，你明知道披萨马上就要到了，你还想要在台球桌前做爱？”

“比起披萨来说我更爱你啊。”但丁说。

真他妈难以置信！尼禄还是转过头去看他了。“所以你明知道有人会来，你还想让我弯下腰脱掉自己的裤子？”

“那样的话我就会锁门的。”但丁从盒子里拿出一角披萨，将盒子扔在了桌子上，自己也跳进了椅子里。

“你他妈的混球！”尼禄将球杆狠狠扔在桌子上，然后跨过屋子去拿自己的钥匙。现在路况也不会特别好，但现在他不可能再待下去了。

尼禄剥下来自己的羊毛外套，然后又穿上了一件卫衣，最后套上了满是污渍的牛仔外衣，将枪装在了枪套里。那吸引了但丁的注意力，尼禄准备好回答疑问了。他会说自己在早餐前接了个电话，说实话会更有说服力些。他不知道自己为什么要保护蕾蒂的隐私，但只要他不需要直接撒谎，他也会保护她。

并没有任何疑问。但丁只是吃着披萨，看着尼禄检查绯红女皇里的油量，然后把它背在了背上，并没有开口询问任何解释。

尼禄一出门就撞上了冰冷的空气，他冲向了自己的车，因为这件大衣并没有那么保暖。他必须擦掉车门上的冰才能把车打开，因为必须用到鬼手的爪子，这让他有些紧张。他废了些力气才挤进了车里。

“去他的，爱怎么样怎么样。”尼禄启动车的时候轻语，“我都不知道我干嘛要关心。”

***

他在市中心调头，然后就一直在单行道上堵着，这条单行道还是目的地的反方向。然后他又找不到地方停车，因为现在是周二的中午，尽管外面还是白雪皑皑，那也挡不住上班族成群结队的车群。他最后一猛子把车停在停车场的车库，尼禄不知道停车费会有多少，但他知道一定会特别贵。

所以当他到达蕾蒂给的文件上的地址时，他已经烦得要死了，而且还特别冷，所以他一点宽容度都没有，他没那个心情。这是一个高耸入云的玻璃大厦，他走进去，看见的是前台和保安。

他走向保安办公台，从外套里拿出文件，保安站了起来。“我找艾瑞卡•塔索。”他念上面的名字，“713室。”

“先生。”保安说道，“武器不得入内。”

什么？尼禄瞪了对方一段时间，然后说道。“操你的（Fuck you）。”他受不了了，他才不要继续和这些鬼玩意耗下去了，“告诉艾瑞卡•塔索她找的恶魔猎人在楼下，我去街对面找点喝的。”他把文件揉成一团，一把扔在保安胸前。

街对面是稍微矮一些的楼层，一楼有一个咖啡屋。这个地方并不因为尼禄带着剑就把他拦在门外，反而相当开心地接过尼禄的钱，给了尼禄一个又像咖啡又像热可可的那种尝起来跟个大糖块一样的玩意儿。这里面也很暖和，挤满了顾客。没有地方坐，所以尼禄只是靠在了门旁的玻璃上。

这都是什么东西，尼禄决定如果他喝完这个蠢咖啡后那个女人还没出现，他就离开。他以为这些鬼事他已经全扔在福图纳了呢。他他妈是个圣殿骑士，一个恶魔猎人，他才不会抢劫任何东西，或者杀任何人类。没有人有任何理由把他当成危险人物。

大概五分钟之后，离尼禄喝完他那个杯子被他捏得满是褶皱的咖啡还早得很，一个穿着黑外套的女人就出现了。她也穿着一个黑色西服，此刻正离开大楼朝这边走来。她看了看周围，走进了门。她看到他的时候吓了一跳，因为他就在门旁边，离得相当近。

“哦。”她说，“你一定就是他了。”

“你怎么知道的？尼禄问，“我背上的剑，还是我脸上烦躁的表情？”

她因为他没能进入她的大楼道歉，希望他能够和她一起回去然后去她办公室谈谈，但是尼禄已经受够那个地方了。“你就直接跟我说，这东西原来是什么，我去哪找。”他说，“还有我之后应该去哪找你，就完了。”

她又看了看周围，低下了声。“好吧。”她说。

那个恶魔（或者男巫，随便了）是她的兄弟。他本来有一个小型维修公司，但因为经济原因破产了，没过多久他的女朋友也和他分手了。那个前女友最近消失了，艾瑞卡觉得情况不妙。

“但它不是他。”她说，声音在变大的同时开始有些摇晃，“那东西看起来像他，说话也像他但是……不管那东西是什么，那已经不再是艾利克斯了。有东西……吃了他，或者什么的。”她看向一边，望着窗户外，“我想要你杀了他。我知道你大概救不了他。他可能已经没办法再被救了。但是我希望你杀了那个杀了他的东西。”

“啊，我可以做到。”尼禄说，他希望自己可以做到。

她给了她所知道的地址和她兄弟最近在做的活动，很显然他最近这几周都想要贷款来重启他的生意，最终搞到了一些钱，却不向他的姐妹坦白究竟是什么渠道得到的。他一直在旧店周边晃悠，艾瑞卡不敢去找他，但他昨天晚上给她打了电话，跟她说所有问题马上就都会被解决了。

尼禄不知道这些话怎么让蕾蒂总结出“这家伙马上就要召唤什么了”，因为听起来也很像是借高利贷——或者，另一种可能，自杀——但他还是暂且接受了。事情不是很复杂，如果这家伙现在真的是恶魔，一靠近尼禄就会知道。她给了尼禄她自己的住址，让他做完的时候去那里找她，然后她几乎就说不出话了。尼禄的烦躁现在基本消失了，他想起眼睁睁看着克雷多坠落的感受，他甚至都没能直接插手那件事。

“会好起来的。”他跟她说，虽然没有任何理由去佐证他的理论。她看起来太难受了，他只是必须说些什么，“我能够辨认他是不是还是……他自己，还是真的有东西吞噬了他。如果真的是，我会杀了那东西。”

她将手捂在嘴上，深吸了一口气。她没有看他，但是她点了点头。“我很爱艾利克斯。”她说，声线混乱，“我要那个吃了他的东西死。”

“我会杀了它。”这是现在他唯一可以给她的安慰。

等她回去的时候，尼禄也喝完了他的咖啡，他离开了拥挤的咖啡屋去开车。在大陆上狩猎恶魔和他曾经想得真是完全不一样。

***

修理公司里有一个恶魔，尼禄一把车停在空旷的停车场就知道了，他的右手开始刺痛起来。他不知道单凭艾瑞卡•塔索和蕾蒂的那些发现她们是怎么得出这个结论的，但现在他没有时间可以浪费，因为这个恶魔暗示了许多不幸的事实。

整座楼看起来曾经和修理车辆有关，有许多大型的舱门，虽然现在都已经磊上了砖墙，但还是能够看出来。尼禄停好了车，在周围观察了一下，想看看待会他战斗时会遭遇什么样的地形。这地方有三个入口：前门，后门和被封住的那些舱门。他从侧门走，尼禄决定着。这个地方曾经可能有一个前台，也有一些车辆工作间。里面的恶魔可能已经知道他在这了，可能并不知道。但是不管如何，比起逃跑，这地方更适合直接开启地狱之门。

这个事实让尼禄明白不能再拖延下去了，而且外面也太冷了。他脱下了手套拿出涅梵，变成镰刀后穿过了门，扭断金属并一脚踹了进去，他进来了。

里面很黑，外面却很亮。尼禄立刻从门口移开，突然的声音让他即刻滚了一圈，变为防御状态。墙被什么力量扫了过来，灰尘如雨般倾泻下来。

“你是谁？”有一个愤怒的声音说道，听起来像是个人类一般。但尼禄的鬼手此刻变得更亮了。

涅梵在尼禄的手中轰鸣，但他一瞬间就将那武器收了起来，重新站立并卸下了背上的剑。他现在能看清了，光芒从破损的门照进来，映出屋内空旷又开放，还有混凝土的地砖和满是用煤砖堆满的墙。

恶魔——男巫，管他呢——正在另一边，手里提着一个桶，拿着笔刷。尼禄的眼睛在黑暗中适应着，他看到地板上有一些花纹，非常大的花纹。“只是邻居。”尼禄说，把剑歇在了自己肩头，“我觉得我该过来打个招呼。”

“我不需要你的帮助。”恶魔说道，“回去，要不然我就杀了你。”

“你就这么招待客人的吗？”这间屋子里没有其他人，也没有地方藏俘虏。如果艾瑞卡所谈及的前女友还活着的话，她一定是在前面的办公室里。“你在做什么呢？我听说你要举行召唤仪式啊。”尼禄开始往里走去，想看看地板上是什么。不管怎么样，它还没有完成。

那家伙绝对是蕾蒂给他的照片上那个人，尼禄现在看清楚了。恶魔穿着一个暖和的皮质外套，但却敞开着穿，他也没带手套。恶魔沉默了一会，然后说道。“你是什么东西？你不是人类。”尼禄突然意识到，这东西呼吸的时候空气里没有白气。

“好问题。”尼禄说，“我自己都还没有想好答案。”里面并没有外面那么冷，但寒冷依旧刺穿了他的外套。他该尽快开始攻击的，寒冷会拖慢他的速度，但他也想赶快确认那个前女友是否还有救，“我只是好奇你在做什么，仅此而已。”

“你觉得我在干什么？”恶魔怒哼了一声问道，指了指地上没有画完的花纹。

“假装我很蠢。”

“你本来就很蠢。”恶魔将画刷扔进了桶，然后走向了角落，“或者你是某种半吊子。”他放下了桶，然后回到了原来的位置。现在眼睛闪着光了，一种在半暗中淡淡的红色，“是吗？你是那种人类杂种？不明白圆形魔法阵什么样子，因为你在人界出生，从来没见过这种东西？”

“我听过这个理论了。”尼禄说，“但我并不买账。”

突然攻击接踵而至，尼禄唯一的惊讶是恶魔花了这么久才意识到该攻击。尼禄下蹲往一旁躲去，又有什么打在了刚刚的墙上，他跳跃着去躲避第三次攻击。他不知道对方用了什么东西在攻击他，就好像是空气自己移动了，变成了某种他看不见的冲击波。

“你就是不走，是吧？”恶魔说。他再次用看不见的武器攻击尼禄刚刚进入的门，几乎将房梁震塌，绝大部分的光亮又被挡住了，“如果你确实是半魔，那我就要拿一点你的血了。”

尼禄没有听过这个理论。“为什么？”他问，“我的血有什么特殊吗？”

恶魔的回答是再次攻击，因为失去了视野，尼禄这次不能够完全躲开。那一击打中了他的肩膀，把他整个掀翻出去，一头撞在了墙上。真疼，但那东西还不能使出全力的第二击，所以只是把他整个人按进了墙里。那让他无法呼吸，尼禄胸中的什么因为攻击折断了。当他想要吸气的时候，疼痛散布进他的肺部，让他无法喘气。

恐慌一下子盲目地降临了。一下子穿过他身体的钢筋，无法呼吸，无法呼吸了。世界突然在汹涌而来的记忆下散去了。不知怎么的，他血液中的力量让他挣脱了，滚到了冰冷的地上。他的眼前还残留着被金属武器捅穿的残影，右手抓着一把他毫无意识拿出来的武器。他的脑中全是喃喃低语，他也不知道发生了什么，只知道自己现在处于危险之中。

站起来。他必须站起来。

他的心跳轰鸣，而他感觉自己非常虚弱，但血液中的力量将他抬起，他的骨骼和肌肉都被力量缝起，让他整个身体轻得就像一张纸，而这张纸包裹的是充满电的电线。现在整个大楼都非常亮了，他根本想不起来的恶魔正在面前和他对峙着，瞪着尼禄手里拿着的武器。

那东西看起来相当惊恐，那个表情让一股兴奋冲刷过尼禄。这和他刚刚恐慌发作后的余韵混合在一起，感觉相当奇怪又令人不快。

“那是阎魔刀？”那东西问，但脑海中的细语盘旋着，尼禄没有思考的听从了它的指令。他向空气挥剑，那恶魔根本没有时间移动，砍击就朝他而去。那一刀砍到了恶魔的肩膀上，直直穿了过去，将恶魔的胳膊直接砍了下来，连带着后面的墙也一起被砍成了两半。

恶魔退了一步，表情上全是恐惧，他想再退一步的时候腿软了下去，血溅得到处都是。尼禄手上的刀柄突然消失了，伴随着是蓝光的突然熄灭。那种一直支撑着尼禄站立的力量也消失了，当重量回到自身，尼禄踉跄了一下，但他勉强站住了。

“该死。”他说，用手抹过自己的脸，他的脸上全是冷汗。胸口的疼痛消失了，大脑也重新安静了下来，但丝丝缕缕的惊恐感依旧流连在他加快的心跳和呼吸中。“该死。”他深深的呼吸，想要控制住自己。

恶魔在地板上哭叫，哭叫得像个真正的人类，尼禄不知道自己刚刚在惊恐中把绯红女皇丢到哪里去了，所以他抽出了自己的枪上前检查。那东西用仅剩的手捂在自己肩膀的伤口上，血穿过手的缝隙不停地流。这东西没有表现出想要修复伤口的欲望，也没有打算处理尼禄这个威胁，只是在地板上颤抖着，哭叫着，“草，草，草。”一遍又一遍。

尼禄的腹部开始升腾起恐慌。“艾利克斯？”

“什么……”恶魔说，但他已经不是恶魔了，一秒秒的过去，这个事实越来越明显，“草，好疼，草，天啊。”

尼禄把枪收了起来，他蹲下来，却很快发现他什么也做不了。现在墙上出现了一个洞，更多的光明透入其中，让尼禄可以看清男人的整个肩膀已经整个被切掉了。从脖颈到肋骨的所有骨肉都被削了下去，阎魔刀造成的伤害也不可能轻易治疗。到处都是血。

没人能救他了，尼禄惊恐地确认。这个男人要死了，而这是尼禄导致的。“我….我很抱歉。”他说。

“怎么回事？”男人说道，“哦草，什么……”他的身体一直在痉挛，而尼禄所有能做的只有尽力把男人抱上自己的腿，让他不感受到更多寒冷的地面。

“我很抱歉。”尼禄说道，开始感到反胃。这是他做的，这个人要死了，这是他造成的，而他却做不到任何事来阻止他死去。

“怎么……”

“一个恶魔占据了你。”尼禄静静地说，喉咙紧绷，“你的姐妹让我来….来处理。真的很对不起，我不知道……”

他说不出话来。他不知道艾利克斯还活在这副身体里。他从来不知道可以把恶魔从人类的身体分离出去。他本来不想使用阎魔刀的，如果他神志清醒的话他一定不会用的。

艾利克斯抽搐着，喘息不止。“草。”他恐惧地重复着，声音气若游丝，尼禄用鬼手梳理着男人的头发。他的眼中全是泪水，当艾利克斯又开始痉挛的时候，他的胸中如铅般沉重。当痉挛越来越轻，呼吸声也越来越小的时候，尼禄垂下了头。在阎魔刀攻击之后不到两分钟，所有的颤抖和绝望的喘息都静止了。

这是他造成的，这是他造成的。尼禄什么都做不了，只能紧紧抱着这副仍有温度的躯体。他恨他自己，这样想着，啜泣出声。

***

他的牛仔裤上有血，尼禄呆呆地注视着那块污渍，等待在艾瑞卡•塔索的住所外。天空开始慢慢变暗了。他并没有满身鲜血，而且绝大多数的血都因为他红色的外套变得不那么显眼，但也有血渗进了他右腿的裤子上。她应该短时间看不到这些。

他根本不知道该怎么和这个女人说明。哪怕只要去想想都觉得情绪翻滚，让他不得不揉去自己眼睛中的雾气。‘我为你杀了你哥哥。1000美元，谢谢。’他不可能接受这笔钱，但他还是必须和她交代些什么，只是尼禄不知道该怎么说。

血迹已经干了，但还没有结成硬痂。如果尼禄尽快拿去洗这条裤子，那些血甚至不会留下残影。这个感受让他想要大笑出声，但那笑容又很快变为啜泣，他不得不将前额歇在方向盘上来哀悼，来让内疚像是熔岩一般洗刷过他，让他哭了出来

那甚至都不是他自己的兄弟。他不敢想象如果他告诉她艾利克斯死的时候还是人类，艾瑞卡会是什么感受。

或许，他想着抹了抹眼睛，他就不应该告诉她。或许对她来说，认为艾利克斯已经死了几周这个事实更容易一些，而尼禄只是做了应该做的事，杀了那个怪物。或许这些话都只是借口，一些让他逃离这个艰难对话的借口罢了。

坐在车里假装自己不知道该怎么解释是另一个借口。尼禄明明知道他不得不说些什么。他深呼吸了一口，拔下引擎的钥匙，打开了车门。

艾瑞卡•塔索住的地方很不错，在一个三层小楼里的二层，旁边还有游乐场。在松软的皑皑白雪中间有一个滑梯，而旁边有一个雪人。尼禄按响门铃后一直盯着它看，这样他就不用非要去看那位女士的脸。

他听到她在门的另一边靠近了，但是等了一会才开门。他的目光一直落在那个雪人上。

“你完成了，是吗？”她说。

“我很抱歉。”尼禄说。

“不，不，本来就…..”她停住了，吸了吸鼻子，从余光中尼禄看到她拿着给他的东西，“你找到莫丽萨了吗？”

“嗯。”尼禄说，“她已经死了，那个恶魔正……”他让自己闭了嘴。艾瑞卡并不真的需要听关于桶里血的事。

她拉过他的手，将一个信封塞在他手里。“谢谢你。”她说。

尼禄最终转向了她，尝试把它还回去。“我不能收。”

“拜托你。”她的声音破碎，“拜托，请收下吧。”

然后离开。尼禄想要离开。但丁是对的——和雇主的生活离得太近不是好主意——但这次不一样。“我很抱歉。”尼禄说，“我不能……”

他想告诉她，他想让她冲他发火，朝她大喊，向他骂出所有他一直在骂自己的话。但那些话语却锁在了他的喉咙里，他说不出话。

“你不能……”她把手捂在自己嘴上，“拜托你，就……”

尼禄退后了一步，因为他还能做什么？她关上了门，从门后立刻传来剧烈又痛苦的啜泣声。

他看着手中的信封，他在发着抖，而他不能够辨别是因为这刺骨寒冷的天气，还是因为被他紧紧压抑在胸口的崩溃感。他的眼前又开始变得模糊了，但不想在这里就开始哭泣，所以他回到了车里，在那里宣泄了出来。

他杀了人，他杀了人，而受害者的姐妹还付给了他钱。他的双臂都放在方向盘上，头沉在其中，尼禄哭泣得直到泪水呛到了自己，直到他肋骨处的收缩如同火烧火燎。

天已经完全黑了，寒冷爬进了车内。最终尼禄不得不整理好自己，打开了引擎，让制热器开始工作。“该死。”他说。他不再流泪了，但他必须行动起来。如果那个女人恰巧往窗外看去，她不需要看到他还坐在这里。

腿上的血迹已经干了，他能感觉它们粘在自己皮肤上。他想要忽视这种感觉，就这样开车出了停车场，但这东西却萦绕在他脑海里无法赶走。他把最吵闹的CD放进了机器中，把声音开大，这样一些可怕的想法可能就会被赶走。

我杀了人。即使尼禄没有一直在想这件事，这种认知也一直存在。回家的路感觉如此的不真实。

当尼禄到家的时候，办公室里的灯没有亮。那可能意味着很多事，尼禄不知道他更希望是哪种可能。门锁着，那就把但丁再次趴在桌子上睡着了的可能性排除了，但还有许多种可能。尼禄想他做好了所有准备。

整个房间又冷又安静，尼禄一打开灯就看见了桌子上正中央的便签。上面是但丁优雅又流畅的字体。去蕾蒂那里了，不用等我。

尼禄以为他做好了所有准备。他没有。

愤怒就好像真正的炸弹在尼禄的体内炸开，他将但丁的桌子整个掀翻，狠狠扔在了墙上。然后他又把它掀了起来，砸在了楼梯口。有一些但丁的音响设施被击中了，尼禄一下一下狠狠地重击着那个被掀翻的桌子，直到它在他的爪子下支离破碎。

他瘫倒在了桌子旁的地板上，静静哭泣起来。

***

尼禄睡得很糟，陷在一遍遍回到艾利克斯恐惧的哭喊和温热鲜血的梦境里。他一次次的醒来，但一直没有真正醒转，并最终在这种半睡半醒间朝着尸体乞求原谅。

前门被打开的声音最终叫醒了他，驱散了他的梦境。清晨的光芒非常明亮，尼禄抹了抹自己的脸来忘记那些残影，但丁走了进来，一进来就定住了。

“.….这是发生什么了？”但丁问。

“我昨天过得很糟糕。”尼禄答。

“你昨天过得很糟糕。”但丁关上了门，走上前观察那些残骸，“所以你决定让家具也过得糟糕。”

“你干嘛要关心？你又不在。”靠，真冷。尼禄用毯子裹紧自己，去拿上衣穿。

但丁拉过桌子的一条腿，想要把它扳直，但那条腿只是碎成了渣。“哇哦。”他说。

尼禄穿上衣服就开始找干净的裤子，然后将睡裤换了下来。衣服冻得硬邦邦的，他发了个颤，等待它们暖和起来。但丁把桌子的残骸从音响旁推开，然后直起身在屋子里看来看去。他在墙旁边找到了他要找的东西。

他转过身，把装着翠西照片的相框给尼禄看。“如果你把这个打碎了。”但丁说，“我现在就会真的生气了。”

“你生气不生气跟我有什么关系。”尼禄说，他根本不打算道歉，但他也有点期待但丁会生气，然后把这种愤怒向他发泄。他穿上了卫衣，然后是第二件卫衣，因为这种天气里这是唯一的保暖方法，“你为什么不生气？”

“不过是些东西。”但丁说。他走过屋子，把照片放在了咖啡桌上，“你饿了吗？”

“不。”尼禄撒谎。他现在根本不想和但丁呆在一块，他尤其不想靠近他，然后闻到他身上蕾蒂的味道。

但丁给了尼禄一个预料中的眼神。“你才刚起床。”

“所以？我不饿。”尼禄穿上羊毛外衣耸了耸肩，然后开始穿鞋。但丁没有生气，这一点让他很愤怒。如果但丁生气了的话，这事就简单多了。

“啊，好吧。你把电话也弄坏了吗？”但丁说着就找到了电话。就和照片一样，桌子被掀翻的时候它掉了下来，打在了墙上，现在还在地上呆着。

“没有。”尼禄说，虽然他差一点就这么干了，因为它开始不停‘哔——’的响，提醒他电话没有放好。他突然想到，只要他去洗衣房，他就可以离开这里了，所以尼禄拿起了装着脏衣服的洗衣袋。

一些血渗过衣服，从外套内侧也可以看到。那是人类的血。他的袋子里装着一部分人类，浸染了他的外套。

这个事实扇在他脸上的时候，尼禄的手指失去了力量，袋子掉在了地上。他往后退了一步。有那么一刻，他没有办法呼吸了。他杀了人，甚至带着死人的一部分和他回了家。

“嘿，嘿。”但丁突然间到了尼禄身旁，碰了碰他的肩膀。尼禄想要甩开那只手，因为他是个谋杀犯，不想别人靠近他。但丁忽视了这点，继续靠近，“怎么了？”

“没事。”尼禄说，但他遮盖不住自己的颤抖，“别碰我。”他转过头，因为愧疚和惊恐和再次卷土重来的一切。他再不小心点的话，他就会在但丁面前崩溃了。

“怎么回事？你还好吗？”但丁的声音如此温柔。尼禄的自控力几乎因此破碎。

尼禄走开了，离开了放在自己肩头的手。他没办法回答，因为他知道自己的声音一定是破碎的，如果他听见自己那沙哑的声音，那他一直保持的微妙平衡一定会瞬息间崩毁。

“尼禄。”但丁静静地说，“我可以帮你。”

“你帮不了我！”尼禄不得不将手狠狠抵在嘴上，来阻止发出啜泣声。他是个杀人罪犯。他杀了人。这件事实没办法扭转，世界上任何力量都不行。

“至少告诉我发生了什么？”

那几乎让尼禄笑出声来，他不得不把这也掩盖下来，却奇怪的让情绪安定了些。在这件事上没必要撒谎，所以他没有，或许但丁终于能对他生气了。“我，啊啊啊，昨天大概杀了个人吧。”

“.…..什么？”

“我不是故意的，大概算是过失杀人吧。”他又有了想要笑的欲望，但这一次感觉有点疯狂。所以尼禄狠狠攥着拳克制着。

但丁沉默了很久后才开口。“告诉我发生了什么，拜托了。”

老猎人并没有强迫他，尼禄花费了些时间平静下来。他又长又平稳地深呼吸着，控制住所有的歇斯底里。“有一个人把自己变成了恶魔。”当他觉得自己能保持理智时，他开口，“我不知道怎么回事。当我击败他时，他…..变了回来，变回了人。”尼禄又慢慢呼吸了一口，但先前的恐惧感却慢慢爬了回来，“他是个人类，我却把他整个胳膊都卸了下来。但丁，我卸了他一条胳膊！”

“你知道恶魔可以变形吧，孩子。”但丁说。

“我不是那个意思！我不是说他长得像个人类！我是说他就是人类！”尼禄抹了抹自己的眼睛，将那些雾气忍了回去，“恶魔不知道为什么离开了他的身体。那东西离开了，留他在那里流血至死。因为我太粗心了，切掉了他的胳膊。”

“我知道了。”

这句话没有任何评判的意味，尼禄的情感立刻转化为了愤怒。“他就是个人类，我杀了人，我身上全是他的血，然后…..”然后他从中获利了，得到了佣金，还把这些血带回了家，就好像带回了他妈的一个奖杯之类的东西。而现在，他打算洗掉它，把剩下的一切像是尘土一般抹除。

尼禄把手又遮在嘴前，感觉有一点反胃。

“尸体有立刻灰化吗？”但丁问，“就像恶魔的尸体一样。”

“没有区别。”尼罗说，“他是人类，我杀了他。”

“确实有区别，孩子。你知道有。”

“没有。”

“你知道有的。”但丁再次说，“你知道恶魔不可能就像你说的那样和人类分离。它还在那。那东西可能只是想弄乱你的思维。如果那东西最后灰化了，你杀的就是恶魔，不是人类。”

“你又不在现场。”尼禄说，但丁根本什么都不知道，“你根本没看到。”

“哦，孩子。”但丁的声音就好像他心碎了一般，“我不需要非要在现场。我知道你不可能杀任何人。”

草。他听起来非常确信。但他怎么能呢？尼禄杀了一个人，一个有兄弟姐妹的人，谁知道还有没有其他家人。这个人确实很混蛋，把恶魔请进了门，但仅凭这点就把他大卸八块也完全是错的。但丁怎么能站在这里就信誓旦旦尼禄没有杀人？

过了一会，但丁继续说道。“恶魔并不只是单纯的附身人类。这个你以为你杀的人……他不得不放弃自己的灵魂。他已经不在那里了，不是真的在。就好像福图纳那次的那些人……那不是真的他们，尼禄。那些恶魔拥有人的记忆和性格特征，但他们不是人类。”

“你说得容易。”尼禄说。

“不，我说出这些话来也不容易。你以为这些事在我身上就没发生过吗？”

“随便吧。”但丁又不在现场。

“拜托。”但丁说，“请相信我。”

尼禄不得不再次捂住自己的嘴，不是因为反胃，而是他感觉自己要崩溃了，不得不支持住自己。他需要咽下那些啜泣，那些眼泪。他不能崩溃，不是这里，不能在但丁在场的时候。

“我也经历过这样的事。”但丁说，“我见过那个场面。他们这么做就是为了扰乱你。”

“那它成功了。”尼禄说，声音破碎，而破碎的声音确实也摔碎了他岌岌可危的情绪。他想起艾利克斯临死前有多害怕，那让他开始掉泪。他捂住嘴克制自己，但那情绪淹没了他，一味的克制让那顶在他喉咙处咽不下去。

“孩子。”但丁说，他再次将手歇在尼禄肩头。

尼禄再次甩开了他的手，朝吧台移了一步。“别他妈碰我！”

“好，但是拜托，请相信我。你不是杀人犯。你杀了一个恶魔。别这样折磨自己。”

站在这里太羞辱了，不得不挣扎在哭泣的边缘，但是尼禄控制不住。他想要相信但丁的话，但所有他能想到只是那具在他怀抱里的身体。那身体在颤抖，在痉挛，然后慢慢失去生机。那是他造成的。他拿阎魔刀攻击他。阎魔刀啊。他明明知道不该这样，他还是这么做了。

当啜泣平息了一点后，尼禄看向自己的鬼手，因为但丁的存在而闪耀着耀眼的光。他不记得把阎魔刀拿出来。他只记得再次因为惊恐发作而记忆断层，那把刀就那么莫名其妙的到了他手里。他的理智因为害怕受到惊恐的攻击而自己竖起了防御——哪怕现在想这些都有可能触发防御机制——但他的身体并没有专注于解决当下的危险，而是在大脑没有运转的时候抽出了阎魔刀。

“但丁。”他说，声线基本可控了，“我希望你把阎魔刀拿走一段时间。”

“为什么？”

别他妈问我任何问题！但丁看起来就像是他自己误杀了谁一样，而当他低头看向尼禄手中的阎魔刀时，那表情就像是不敢相信这一切真的发生了。尼禄不需要这些，他也不需要但丁和他一起为艾利克斯哀悼，或者任何但丁正在感受到的东西，他不需要他这样看着他。

“那是你的。”但丁说。

“我还给你。”

“不。”但丁举起手，“它是你的。”

烦躁让尼禄把刀直接朝但丁扔了过去，但丁只好抓住，要不然就会砸在他的脸上。“我不想要！”尼禄说，他的声音带着哭音，但他愤怒得没空思考那些，“我再也不想要了！把那鬼东西拿走，离我越远越好！”

“尼禄。”但丁说，“你没有杀人。”

“闭上你的嘴。”尼禄有些喘息不得，他又再次揉了揉眼睛，再次深呼吸保持镇定，“现在这东西对我来说太危险了。让它离我远点。”

他说太多了。尼禄能够看到但丁脸上笼罩的困惑。他透露太多了。“.…..什么？”但丁问。

“我只是不想要了。”尼禄弯下身再次拿起洗衣袋，他必须在说更多话之前离开这。

“怎么危险了？”

尼禄没有回答，他把桌子上的钥匙拿走了，然后把洗衣袋扛在肩头走了出去。

他忘记了自己的手套，当他摸爬进车里的时候，寒冷已经冻僵了他的左手，但他绝不会回去拿它们的。他永远都不想回去了。不管但丁现在在想什么，尼禄都不想面对。他的思维有些脱节，但他确实在思考如果他永远不回去的话自己需要什么。他还在半哭的状态，脑袋也不是很清醒，他尝试了两次才点燃引擎的火。

他快到洗衣店的时候才意识到他也忘记拿枪，他现在也没有阎魔刀了。如果现在有东西想杀了他，他就只有自己和涅梵。一个他从来没在战斗中用过的武器，尼禄甚至不知道战斗中该怎么用它。

“随便吧。”他喃喃自语。如果有东西想杀了他，索性就让那东西吃了他吧。这样他就能结束这可恨的一生了。

***

等待衣服烘干的时间里，尼禄去了公园。

公园周边基本已经被清理干净了，但绿草上还铺满了雪，这引来了许多孩子在上面玩耍。尼禄并没有怎么接触过雪，但孩子们却争相建着雪城堡，并朝彼此扔雪球。虽然很冷，但这样看起来还挺有趣的。

但确实很冷，尼禄把大衣的衣摆放得尽可能的低，遮过大腿，但他的大衣本身就不太抗冷，这让他停不下来瑟瑟发抖。坐着的长椅也很冷，脚在鞋里也冻僵了，放在口袋里的左手也冻透了。他的耳朵冻得发痛。

他真不该出来的。他就应该呆在温暖的洗衣房里，但是等待衣服烘干时来斯巴达雕像旁边的公园逛逛已经成了一种习惯，而且他也有点觉得他本来就不该太舒服。毕竟，他昨天刚杀了人。

但丁说的是真的吗？即使这么想想都觉得是一种背叛，但是……艾利克斯•塔索的尸体确实在死后灰化了，那时候尼禄还在那个空荡的大楼里哭泣。尼禄没想过这个，因为他只知道战斗刚开始的时候那副躯体里是一个恶魔，可能那也意味着到最后的时候，那也一样是个恶魔。

一部分的尼禄想要相信这个理论，但这却让他更恨自己了。他竟然在为自己的内疚找借口。他杀了人，他应该感到异常痛苦，而不应该随便找些理由就忘在一边，只为了让自己感觉好些。

但如果这不是找借口呢？如果这就是真相呢？但丁对这种事更有经验。但丁做这行的时间要久很多，他从小也是以半魔的身份被培养长大的，不管他接受的是什么教育。或许他说的是真的。

尼禄往长椅靠去，害怕自己再次崩溃。他怎么可以想这些事？怎么可以用但丁的话让自己感觉舒服一些？他甚至都不该开始为自己的所作所为找借口！他杀了人。他没有把艾利克斯•塔索救回来，但至少他应该为了把他切成两半而感到痛苦。尼禄还记得怀抱中的躯体，浸湿他裤子的热血，还有男人声音中的痛苦和急切的喘气，他的喉咙因此疼痛地瑟缩。这才是他想要的。这才是他应该随之负重前行的。

白雪盖满了斯巴达雕像的头顶和胳膊，还有他的马背。斯巴达来到人间从未杀戮人类，尼禄也确信如果是斯巴达在那个大楼里的话，他一定会做出正确的选择，不管正确的选择究竟是什么。尼禄早不就是那个虔诚信仰和祈祷着的银发孩童了，但他仍记得那些信仰着的日子，他知道如果是斯巴达，他一定会正确处理艾利克斯。

他不想让自己感觉好点。但不管怎么样那发生了，艾利克斯的尸体就是分解了，就像每一个恶魔那样，而那……或许意味着尼禄杀的是一个恶魔。一个想要扰乱他的恶魔，或者是根据艾利克斯的记忆假扮他。如果尼禄身上有什么，他会不会帮助男人止血呢？他当然会！或许他看到的人类只是那个恶魔在濒死时的投影。或许那个恶魔只是用尽方法想要报复杀了他的猎魔人，而愧疚就是他的手段。

或许斯巴达会做和尼禄一样的事。

尼禄不知道自己是怎么找到这些借口的，但却无法阻止自己继续找借口。他想要让自己难过，但看起来他的想法无关紧要。

***

中午刚过的时候，尼禄推开了回家的门，他不知道等待他的会是什么，但知道自己肯定会不喜欢。

但丁桌子的残骸消失了，除了两个抽屉。很显然本来在桌子里的东西都被塞在了这两个抽屉里。音响从楼梯后面拿了出来，但并不知道它们损坏了多少。但丁自己正躺在沙发上，似乎刚刚在午睡，尼禄进来的时候他已经醒了。

“嘿。”尼禄说。不管但丁要在那之后说什么，尼禄不得不面对然后应答。他在车里本来已经暖和起来了，但他拿着洗衣袋进屋的时候又觉得寒冷爬了上来，让他打了个颤。

尼禄走近的时候但丁站了起来，他手里还拿着阎魔刀。“尼禄。”他说，尼禄没让他继续说下去。

“我没事。”

“好。但你为什么觉得把阎魔刀给你很危险？”

该死。尼禄怎么就不知道闭上自己的嘴？他连在心理防线崩溃的时候都在搞砸事情。“我不想要了。”他走过但丁，坐在了沙发的边上，将自己的洗好的衣服逐一叠好，准备装在一般放干净衣服的袋子里，“就是这样。”

“哈，不。这说不通。”

“我就是不想要了。”

“但你为什么不想要了？”

“不想就是不想！你他妈的，但丁！”但尼禄没有看向但丁，他还在叠自己的衣服，“离我远点行不行？”

但丁犹豫了。“尼禄。”他说，“拜托，告诉我。”

尼禄停下了，手放在了自己的腿上。他不能。他不能把那些惊恐发作告诉但丁。他无法预料到但丁如果知道了会做什么，所有的可能性都很恐怖。尼禄自己就能解决，他可以的。他很好。

“离我远点。”尼禄再次说，这次声音安静多了。

但丁再一次犹豫了，这次犹豫了更长时间，然后但丁将阎魔刀放在了咖啡桌旁。“如果你需要我，我一直在。”他说。

一种类似苦笑的哼声从尼禄嘴里逃了出来。“嗯。”

“披萨还有一些，如果你想吃的话。”

尼禄不知道该怎么回应。他还没有吃过任何东西，他确实很饿，但是他的胃还因为艾利克斯•塔索的事搅在一起。他相信吃东西不会让他反胃，但不确定他该不该吃。但他叠完衣服的时候，饥饿和想回到从前的渴望赢了。“嗯。在哪呢？”

但丁把它藏在音响那边了，还剩四块，已经凉了，但是尼禄不介意凉披萨。

“莫里森大概两三小时后就会带新桌子来了。”但丁说。他从孤零零的抽屉里抽出一本杂志，又坐在了抽屉上，“可能会有搬运工一起来。他们到的时候别惊讶。”

尼禄在咀嚼途中停止了，不敢相信他刚刚听到了那些话，他狠狠地咽了下去。“我又不危险。”他生气地说。

但但丁瞥了一眼咖啡桌，尼禄不得不转过身去。草。

“我不危险。”他再次说，但他知道他很危险，虽然他不是故意的。他显然也用自己的方式让但丁也知道了这点。

***

新桌子和旧桌子几乎一模一样。同样的雕花深色系，只是雕刻的花纹少了一些，桌脚也有点不合旧桌子在地上留下的痕迹。他看起来很像旧的那个，也因为它很显然是个没被照顾好的老古董，进门的时候就已经很破旧了，虽然有人至少尝试了一下把这东西磨损的地方重新涂色。

也像旧桌子一样，和椅子一点都不搭。搬运工一走，但丁就把椅子扔过去坐好，然后将脚翘在了桌子上，宣称非常完美。

莫里森带着忧心看了看室内四周。“密封条倒是很便宜。”他说，“双层玻璃就不便宜了，换玻璃本来就很贵。”

“至少帮我们问问价格。”但丁说，“这里他妈冷得要死，我们受够了。”

“我会到处问问的，但我不能保证你能负担的起。”他停顿了一下，开始评估窗户，数了数它们的数量，然后保证明天会带着估价打电话过来。

莫里森一走，尼禄就指着桌子问。“花了多少钱？”

“这你不用操心。”

“我大概应该赔给你。”毕竟尼禄大衣里还有那些本不该得到的钱。他对毁了个桌子不感到愧疚，但为此负责他觉得还是应该的。

“这大概是我第四次买新桌子了。”但丁说，“你可不是第一个因为个人原因就开始攻击家具的人。”

尼禄还是把大衣里的信封拿了出来，将它扔在了桌子上。“这是我昨天赚的。”

“你不需要一直把赚得钱都给我，孩子。”

愤怒突然撕裂了尼禄，他捡起信封，只为可以直接朝着但丁的脸扔过去。“你他妈拿着！”他说。

但丁接住了，一脸疑惑地看着尼禄，打开了信封，尼禄也瞪了回去。他数了数钱数，并没有把数量说出来，他反而说道。“你没有杀人。”

“随便了。”他回到沙发躺了上去。呆在阎魔刀旁边让他不舒服，但他碰都不敢碰它，别说把它移开了。他小心翼翼地拿起了书，这样他就不用看到它了。

“如果需要的话，我会重复一遍又一遍，直到你相信。”但丁站起来穿过屋子，将钱放在了吧台后面的保险柜里。

那里有酒。尼禄基本上从来没想过这件事，但但丁走过吧台去保险柜的时候，他突然想了起来。如果尼禄什么时候需要喝酒，没有比现在更合适的了。或许等但丁回房睡觉的时候，他可以来上一些。

但丁花了一些时间把东西从旧抽屉放到新抽屉里，因为抽屉的布局不太一样，所以他大概折腾了两个小时才弄好。但丁走来走去和整理东西的声音刚开始还不太扰人，尼禄可以读进去书，但随着时间推移，变得越来越恼人。

有一个恶魔在旁边转来转去，一个强大的恶魔，尼禄的鬼手从来不会忘记这点。他有时候能忽略那种刺眼的光亮，那种从手传来的刺痛感，但有的时候——比如现在——他根本没办法忽略。他几乎不用去看，就知道但丁是怎么移动的，就好像年长的恶魔在散发着热量。

太令人烦躁了，就好像一种痛痒，但比那还要糟糕。尼禄的目光一直放在书上，偶尔翻上一页，但他已经不能再集中精神看上面的内容了。他的大脑转而开始幻想走过去割了但丁的喉咙，然后再在鲜血汹涌的时候舔上去，画面一跳出来尼禄就想把它按下去。不行。他不是真的想这么做，他竟然会想这些，这也让他感到恶心。

虽然他知道但丁的血尝起来是什么味道的。酸的，咸的，某种充满力量的事物。他只从自己的鬼手上尝到过，如果他在但丁面前总是这么做，他就会阻止他。已经不是第一次了，尼禄想着但丁能和他一起擦地板上的血也不错，因为一旦想起这个，他就会禁不住去想把但丁按在墙上，然后把他撕裂。

天黑了很久但丁才对抽屉的事终于满意了，便走去洗澡了。尼禄将书放了下来，这样就可以调整一下他的勃起。水流声响起，太容易描绘但丁洗澡时的样子了，赤裸着，全身湿透，而且脆弱。

该死。让但丁帮他手淫是挺不错的，但是几周积累的压力显然这些不够。尼禄需要找到一种可以让但丁不用把他按倒也可以的方式，因为他不做些什么话，这事只会越来越糟。

电话铃突然响了。那吓了尼禄一跳，心也停了一拍。然后他咒骂出来，因为这一次他没有惊恐发作，但是发作的威胁也让他思维紧张。这太荒唐了。

他接起电话。“Devil May Cry。”

“尼禄。”是蕾蒂，“但丁在吗？”

尼禄深呼吸了三口，所以他可以正常地回答她，而不是因为昨天她操纵他去接那个活而向她愤怒的咆哮。“不在。”他说，相信自己的声音已经低到被水声盖住，“他出去了。我也不知道他什么时候回来。”

“他今天晚上会回来吗？”

“大概不会。他说不用等他。”

“该死。”很显然她很失望，或者很烦躁，她的声音里满溢着这些情绪。尼禄听到她敲桌子的声音，“告诉他我打电话来过，行吗？”

“好，拜。”还没等回话，尼禄就挂上了电话。

他妈的。她打过来的时候但丁在洗澡真是个幸运事，但是他妈的。尼禄看向浴室的门，咬着自己的手指。现在他该怎么办？本来和但丁做爱只是个选择，但现在变成一种需求了。

他必须给但丁比口交更多的东西，因为但丁上次第二天就直接去找蕾蒂了，该死，那真让尼禄感到有些反胃。不，他必须让但丁上他。这事根本不困难，尼禄只需要确保但丁有个好心情，然后问就行了。

然后，只要那种怒号一般的声音开始，但丁就会抓住他，将他按倒，然后……尼禄拒绝去想那些。

如果他之前不需要酒精的话，他现在绝对需要了。尼禄走向吧台，仔细翻找了一会，在一个柜橱里找到了四瓶酒。他拿出了威士忌，直接对着瓶口猛灌了一口。

那是个错误。尼禄被呛得直接弯下腰来，因为液体烧灼他嘴和喉咙的感觉就好像他咽下去了一口强酸，他的鼻子似乎也在燃烧。“老天爷。”他说，声音直接哑了。靠。但丁从杯子里喝这玩意的方式就好像他在喝水一样。

一股激灵顺着脊柱爬了下去，但咳嗽之后，一股热流流过了尼禄。他又喝了一口，这次小心多了，咽下去的时候小心翼翼没有呛到，也没有反到鼻子里。虽然感觉还是跟燃烧一样，他的胃也立刻提出抗议，但他又感受到一股热流，感觉非常好。

这或许能把不好的回忆都赶走吧，让他可以完成一次完美的引诱。尼禄再次反转酒瓶，又大口喝了三口，直到反胃感击中他，强迫他停下来。这够了吗？他希望吧，因为他现在感觉自己在喝毒药，而且把酒瓶子放下这事也变得困难起来。尼禄拧上盖把酒放了回去，然后又从冰箱里拿出啤酒，企图把那些味道洗下去。

虽然他的胃感觉自己在喝毒药，不过等到尼禄走回桌子的时候，他已经有点醉醺醺的了。好，这感觉没错。

“你可以做到的。”他对自己说。他把自己撑起来，坐在了桌子上，然后慢慢喝了余下的啤酒，希望这样能让他的胃感觉好点。似乎起作用了，罐子空了的时候，他朝着垃圾桶把它扔了出去，但没有扔进去。罐子打在边缘上滚到了一边，尼禄盯了一会儿，然后开始咯咯笑了起来。

他可以做到的。他已经醉到可以做到了。

水声停止了，过了一会但丁出来了。他当然湿透了，他当然在湿透和没穿上衣的时候性感得要死，而且他当然强大的可怕，让尼禄的右手发出刺痛的警告。尼禄闭了闭眼睛，想要控制住直接朝但丁胸部攻击，然后在强大的力量下屈服的冲动。

“有什么需要我做的吗？”但丁走过来，尼禄抬起头，看到老猎人脸上全是疑问。

“我。”尼禄说，然后不得不捂住嘴，再次咯咯笑了起来。

但丁的嘴唇小小上翘了一下，但当他走过来的时候，他突然倾身向前，在尼禄脸旁深吸了一口气。“该死。”他说，“你对瓶吹了，孩子？”

“对瓶什么？”

“你要是想喝醉，我有比那好的酒。”但丁又靠着尼禄的脸闻了闻，距离太近了，让尼禄环住他的腰，在男人耳旁蹭来蹭去变成了世界上总容易的事。

但丁发出非常陌生的声响，尼禄突然发现自己被紧紧抱住了，但丁的下颚顶着他的肩膀，手紧紧拥抱着他。这感觉真怪，和性似乎完全无关，可能是酒的原因吧，但尼禄现在相当茫然。

“拜托，告诉我发生了什么。”但丁轻语道。

“什么也没发生。”尼禄只需要但丁上他，“我没事，但丁。”

“有什么出问题了。”但丁吻了吻尼禄的耳朵，然后吻到了他的脸颊，“拜托，和我说说。”

哦草，尼禄突然明白过来了，他想要把但丁推开。但丁松开了他。“我没事。”他再次说道，有些生气又有些恐惧。但丁不可以知道，他不能让但丁知道。

虽然但丁放开了尼禄，但他没有退后，他将手放在尼禄的头上，慢慢地顺着他的头发，尼禄无法抗拒这种感受。“不是的。”但丁说。

他又在笑了，却是那种让尼禄内部卷曲起来的苦笑。尼禄太醉了，没办法处理这些。他可以接受但丁所有的不经意，但这个不行。他抓过但丁开始吻他，想要抹除掉那个不代表任何事情的笑。不代表任何事情，从来都不代表任何事情。但丁说过的或者做过的从来都没有代表过任何东西。

“尼禄。”但丁在这个稀里糊涂地吻中喃喃，但是尼禄只是更深地吻他，让他闭嘴。但丁半心半意的回吻，尼禄意识到自己的手正在脱老猎人的衣服，他被推了回来。

他的胳膊被张开着控制住了，但丁甚至都不需要把他按倒，只是强迫尼禄的胳膊张开而已。尼禄立刻就被撞回了那个肮脏的地下室，那种被钉在墙上的感受，和在满是血的肺中艰难的呼吸，那种知道马上就要再次被抽筋扒皮的感受。他恐慌地撕扯着钉在自己骨头间的钢筋，用尽一切想要获得自由，然后突然间，他又不在那个地下室了，但胳膊仍在胸前被控制着。尼禄在控制下挣扎着，攥得太紧了，让另外一种完全不同的恐慌洗刷过了他。

“Shhh…...Shhh…..”他在地板上，尼禄意识到，虽然他又惊恐又醉得不行。他不知道怎么掉到地板上了，他被紧紧抱着，脑袋后面还有手将他压在一个怀抱里。他的肺里没有血。疼痛的记忆消失了。他的胳膊和胸膛上没有插进去的钢筋。他的心跳和呼吸快速地上升着，但回到现实之后，它们开始慢慢放缓。

他在被拥抱着，是但丁在抱着他，他半个人在但丁身上，半个人躺在地板上。

“草。”尼禄声音微弱，整个身体都在发颤。但丁再次发出安慰的嘘声。

还是发生了。他在但丁在场的情况下惊恐发作了，现在但丁知道了，他……

“不要。”尼禄说。他想要把但丁推开，但是他的右手被卡住了，没办法保持平衡，他也感觉软弱无力，“我很好，别。我没事……”

“Shhh。”但丁再次安慰到，他听起来并不像是想要出去杀人的样子。

但丁听起来如此镇定，那有一些帮助，或许酒也有帮助。尼禄停止了挣扎，开始尝试控制住自己的颤抖和呼吸。

尼禄闭着眼睛，酒精给了他一种浮空的愉悦感，让这一切都如同一场梦境。一个噩梦，因为但丁直接经历了他的惊恐发作。尼禄不想要相信这一切，做梦的感觉吸引着他不去相信。

他的心跳还没有回归正常，四肢的轻微颤抖让他没办法欺骗自己。“我没事。”尼禄轻语着，然后他又重复了一遍，“我没事，我没事。”

但丁在上方对他说。“持续多久了？”

“我没事。”尼禄再次说。

“几个月了？自从黑帮折磨你以后就开始了？”

折磨这个词非常的尖锐，尼禄立刻把这个词忽略了，然后咽下了那些反胃。“不。两到三周吧，我本来……”刚开始没事的。他完全没事，直到最近！“我不知道为什么……我没事，我没事的。”

“Shhhh….”但丁说，尼禄意识到自己又提高了声音。这样被抱着太羞辱了，就好像抱着一个小孩子一样，但是尼禄太醉了，没有办法反抗。他放松下来但丁才继续说道，“你可以跟我说的。”

“不，不。”尼禄说，在但丁的胸膛上蹭着自己的脸，“你那次太愤怒了，你会杀人的。你会杀了所有人。而且我没事，我可以照顾好我自己。我不是个小孩子。”为什么他会说这些话？因为酒精吗？话语仿佛流水般涌出，尼禄根本没有时间思考，这些话就自己说了出来，“我可以自己解决。我可以做到的。我不需要帮助。我不是个孩子，我不需要任何人帮助。”

“Shhh。”但丁抚摸着尼禄的头发。

尼禄太醉了，又太茫然了，让他不知道自己喜不喜欢这种感受，但他并没有安静下来。话语持续从他的嘴里流出来。“它来的时候我没办法预知。我是说，我知道有一些东西会触发它，但是有的时候又毫无理由，然后我就直接抽出了阎魔刀，把别人切成了两半。”他笑了起来，但声音潮湿，夹杂着哭音。突然间，那在他的胸口环绕，让尼禄将脸埋进但丁的肩膀里，努力阻止自己流出眼泪。声音变得模糊不清，但他还是在继续说着，“我无法控制。但丁，我无法控制。它就是突然降临，然后糟糕的事情发生了，我甚至在事后都不记得。”

“我真希望你之前就能告诉我这些。”但丁轻语，尼禄感受到老猎人吻了吻他的额头。

“我不能。我不能。”说完这句话之后，话语静止了。尼禄深深一口颤抖的气，让自己可以呼吸。

真的太羞耻了，但尼禄并不想离开这个，因为但丁在抱着他，而这感觉就像是……他想要的。他已经醉得不行了，让自己平时的反应——去抵抗，然后离开——都麻木了下来。下一次但丁做出一些表明自己并不真的在乎这一切时，想起这一刻一定会痛得要死吧，但是酒精让尼禄没那么在乎他应该去在乎的事情。紧紧拥抱的感觉太好了，他做不出其他行动。

他放松下来，就让但丁拥抱着他，内疚慢慢消散，呼吸也变得平稳了。他可以感受到自己变得越来越醉了，而且也越来越困。他现在闭着眼睛，他时刻都能睡着。

过了一会——尼禄并不知道多久——但丁轻声说。“这是要睡在我身上吗？”

“我很愿意。”话语模糊。

但丁将手放在尼禄膝下，然后慢慢地横抱着尼禄站了起来。哦草，但丁横抱着他，就好像他是个五岁小孩什么的一样，尼禄醉得甚至都不能好好抗议。他所能做的一切只有模模糊糊地说这一切有多傻，然后笑了起来，因为他吞下那些威士忌的时候从来不知道这几口酒能把他搞成这个样子。

过了一会尼禄才意识到但丁正带着他上楼，他开始说道。“不不不不不不。”他才不要睡在但丁的床上。

“Shhhh。”但丁安慰道，尼禄醉到什么都做不了。但丁将他抱进卧室，让他躺在床上，开始为他脱鞋。

“草。”尼禄说，只能任由但丁为他脱衣服。他不能再羞耻了。他干嘛神经病去碰那瓶酒？

但丁脱到只剩下内裤，然后用被子盖好了他，尼禄抓住了但丁的手。他开始轻吻那双粗糙的手，想要把但丁也拉到床上。“草我。”他轻语。

“或许下次吧。”但丁倾下身，给了尼禄一个温柔的吻。尼禄加深了吻，但丁也跟从了，但尼禄没办法继续了。他甚至都没注意到但丁分开了吻，也没听到但丁离开了房间。

尼禄第二天早上醒来的时候嘴里味道糟糕透了，而且，当他移动的时候，宿醉的感觉击中了他。“该死。”他咽下了一口反胃。自从上次他用红酒来压抑自己无法控制的愤怒之后，他好久都没有宿醉了。

枕头闻起来像是但丁的头发，昨晚的回忆立刻回到了他的脑海里。尼禄挣扎着起了床，然后抱着头躺在了冰冷的木地板上，思考着一会等待着他的是什么样的对话。但丁他妈的抱着他。他不敢想现在但丁对自己是什么印象了。但丁已经天天叫他孩子了，而昨天晚上尼禄表现的就是个孩子。

楼下的点唱机正放着什么音乐，一些欢快的曲目，尼禄鬼手的刺痛感也告诉他但丁就在周围。他思考自己还能假装睡多久，但当然了，这蠢死了。首先，地板上相当冷，其次，他真的很想上厕所。他小心翼翼地开始移动，把昨晚的衣服穿好。动作中间另一股恶心击中了他，他坐在地板上忍耐着，直到那种感觉散去。

但丁正坐在他的新桌子后面，尼禄下楼的时候他抬头看他。“感觉怎么样，孩子？”

“糟透了。”尼禄从吧台拿了个杯子，然后带着一起去了浴室。

“你想吃早饭的时候跟我说一声。”

尼禄一脸烦躁。他刚刚没看时间，但都快中午了。没理由但丁还没点披萨。他上了厕所，然后洗干净了嘴，走了回来。“我都不知道自己能不能吃东西。你随便吧。”

“你确定？”

尼禄更烦躁了。“我不确定我是不会说的！”

太糟心了。尼禄才刚刚起床十分钟，一切就已经这么糟糕了。

电话响了，尼禄的心跳了一下。他眼花了一秒，虽然没有惊恐发作。但是再次的，害怕惊恐。

没事的。他跟自己说。只是电话铃声。没问题。没有惊恐。他用手揉了揉脸，走向台球桌。

“Devil May Cry。”但丁说，停了一会，他说，“哪里也没去啊。为什么这么问？”

尼禄将球都从口袋里拿出来。但丁说。“额等等。你问什么时候的事？啊，那我确实出去了。”

草。尼禄甚至直接就能猜出来另一半谈话的内容。刚刚才经历了一场小小的发作，他不得不用手抵住嘴来控制好自己。点唱机里的歌结束了，另一首开始，是一首电子旋律乐。

“出去了。”但丁说，声音变得强硬了起来，“你又不是我妈。我不需要每次晚回家都朝你报备。不行，明天也不行。”停顿，“我不知道。可能下周吧。我知道。我知道！这没办法避免，明白吗？我知道，我很抱歉，我知道，但是……嗯。”

尼禄整理着球往上瞥了一眼，但丁用手盖住了脸。“啊。”但丁说，“我很抱歉，我只是……发生了一些事情，好吗？不。”又一个停顿，“不行。听着，我并不想聊这个。我很抱歉。我下周再给你打电话，你那会再朝我大喊大叫吧。行，好，拜拜。”

但丁将电话重新放了回去，低下头，用前额轻轻磕了磕桌子。

“抱歉。”尼禄说，“她昨天确实打电话了。”

“啊。”但丁说，“我大概猜出来了。”他抬起头，用手捋过自己的头发，然后给了尼禄一个疲惫的微笑，“我们一会做什么，孩子？”

“什么意思？”

“来。”但丁举起手，而尼禄只是盯着它看。什么鬼？过了一会，但丁说，“拜托，尼禄。让我碰触你，就这一次。”

尼禄根本不知道这有什么重要的，但他还是走了过来，将左手放在但丁手上。不得不说，当但丁将尼禄的手凑近，然后吻了吻他的手指，这也太令人震惊了。

“你想做什么？”但丁说。

“你在谈论什么？我的惊恐发作吗？我能做什么？我又没办法控制。”

“你还想工作吗？”

尼禄因为这个问题抖了一下，这么直接提出来的问题让他不得不回答。问题背后沉重的含义就好像一个真实存在的重量狠狠压着尼禄的喉咙。“我，额……”他吞咽了一口。我很好，我完全没事，“我还好吧。”

但丁仍吻着尼禄的手指，他抬起头看尼禄，眼中仍带着问题。尼禄想要用愤怒防御那个表情，但这一次他的愤怒却失败了，让他只能转过头去。

“我还好。”他重复，“我并没有……我并没有崩溃。”

“没人说你崩溃了，孩子。”但丁将尼禄的手背放在自己脸上，“你确实经历了很糟糕的事。你值得休息一阵子。”

尼禄把自己的手抽走了，往后退了一步，让但丁无法碰触他。“我没有崩溃。”他再次说道，但他的声线中带着某种恐惧，甚至他自己都能听见。

“所以你想继续干活？”但丁问。

对。尼禄张开嘴，想要说出来，但却说不出。他不安全。我没办法控制自己，甚至不敢靠近阎魔刀。“……我不知道。”

“只能选一个，你不可能两个都选。”

“我知道！但是……”真该死。尼禄用手揉过脸，想要相信突然之间的反胃是因为宿醉。他没问题。但同时，他也还记得浸湿他裤子的热血。

“不是说你这辈子都不工作了。”但丁说，“你可以休息一阵子，好好整理整理那些情绪，然后再开始猎魔。我是说，如果你之后还想做的话。”

“我不想吃白食。”

但丁几乎笑了出来。“孩子，你没意识到自从你来之后，你基本上干了所有活吗？我觉得我现在挺想再杀杀恶魔了。”

“胡说八道。我只是做了最简单的工作，一些本来就不该你浪费时间的活。”

“基本上代表所有工作了。”

“你是斯巴达之子。”尼禄说，“你不该浪费时间杀些虫子。”

“我的重点是。”但丁说，“你可以休息一段时间，如果你想的话。”

尼禄应该这样做吗？天天在办公室里转来转去，然后每次电话来的时候都瑟缩起来？“我没崩溃。”他说。

“没有人说你崩溃了。”

尼禄走向窗户，看向街道。又下雪了，真糟糕。只是想想放弃工作这件事就让他感到绝望，但但丁是对的。现在的尼禄对自己和他人都很危险。他知道，他昨天把阎魔刀交出去的时候就知道。他需要把武器放在一边一段时间。不是永远，只是……他需要处理好自己的心态。

他什么都没有说，似乎他也不必说了。椅子随着但丁站立起来而嘎啦作响。“你可能不饿。”老猎人说，“但我饿了。你想跟我一起去吃吗？”

“啊，大概吧。”可能也会一起吃点，“可以让我先冲个澡吗？”

“你需要做什么就去做。”

现在是尼禄想要笑了。他真正需要的是不要变得这么可悲，但但丁却无法给他这个。

***

但丁将阎魔刀放在了里屋，和其他恶魔武器放在一起。他说只要他觉得准备好了，尼禄随时可以把它取走，但尼禄只是因为看不见那东西而感到放松下来。

莫里森第二天下午的时候又来了。全套的窗户密封条大概需要200美金。而新窗户呢？“三千。”莫里森说。

“真该死。”但丁说，“他们是镀金的吗？”

“不是，只是非常巨大。你有观察过你有几个窗户特别大吗？”

“窗户是透明的，所以很显然我没观察过。”

“也有其他选择。”莫里森说，“你可以在窗户外再贴一层塑料薄膜，用来阻挡寒风。虽然不像新窗户那么好，而且外观也不怎么样，但大概更适合你的经济状况。”

“我们反正要买窗帘，可能还是粉色蕾丝的。”

“哈。”尼禄被惹火了。

“两种可以一起做，还有，啊…..另一件事。”莫里森从口袋里拿出来叠好的报纸，他放在但丁桌子上展了开来，“我敢确信你最近没看新闻。”

但丁瞥了一眼报纸，然后从莫里森手中抽走了它，用一脸惊骇读着头版头条的内容。“你他妈是在逗我吗。”他说。

“只要一开放，我就把准许证申请单带过来。”

“准许证？”但丁不快地说，“我不得不办张准许证？我的枪甚至都没装子弹！”

“很不幸，没人说恶魔猎人是个例外。”莫里森说。

尼禄把书放了下来。“我没听懂。”他说。

“他妈的准许证！”但丁说。

“州联合大会刚刚在昨天通过了枪支控制提案。”莫里森说，“虽然还没有写进法律，但每个人都知道几天后就会了。到六月才会生效，所以你还有很多时间来获得准许证。”

“什么的准许证？”尼禄问。

莫里森微笑起来。“携带枪支的准许证，就像你们俩经常做的那样。”

但丁将报纸扔在地上，瘫在椅子里。“真是疯了。”他说，“我的枪里又没有子弹。”

“这件事不会影响到任何东西。”莫里森说，“你只需要得到一张签字盖章的准许证，而准许证的要求只是身份背景核查和表明自己可以安全使用武器。就这样。”

“这是在侮辱我。”但丁说。

“可能吧，但已经是法律了。”莫里森重新带上了帽子，向尼禄招了招手，“决定好窗户的事之后就给我打电话。”

莫里森走之后但丁就一直瞪着墙看，他看起来相当愤怒，让尼禄真的开始有些担心了。“一个该死的准许证。”

“我没明白为什么我们带武器还需要许可。”尼禄说。

“因为人类是一群蠢货，会自相残杀。”但丁说，“而我们只是纯粹被坑了，靠。”他把手砰得一声砸在桌子上，然后开始咬自己的大拇指，“我恨枪支法律。”

尼禄对于双方把这件事看得这么严重都很不解——不管是想要让他们填写文书的州政府（而且是他们一定会填写的东西），还是但丁把这件事看得这么针对他个人——他的思维落到了其他事情上。“你说你的枪里没有子弹。”他说，“这是什么意思？”

“我知道你喜欢实体子弹，孩子，但不是所有人都喜欢。”

他怎么听不懂他的话？尼禄想了一阵。不，他说的话本来就毫无逻辑。“你在说什么？”

但丁看向尼禄，不再皱眉了。“什么？”他说，“你原来不知道？”

“知道什么？”

男人笑了起来。“真是，我还以为你是自己选择实体子弹的呢。”

真他妈的老天爷，尼禄马上就要走过去给他一拳了，如果他不赶快说清楚的话。“你就不能说些人话吗？你他妈在说什么？”

“我的枪没有子弹，孩子。”但丁把杂志放在一边，拿起黑檀木，把枪膛展示给尼禄。里面是空的，“我扣下扳机时才创造出火药。”他把杂志又拿在手里，“不难的。我应该能教你怎么做。如果不是我以为你喜欢普通子弹的话，我早就教你了。”

这……倒是解释了一些事。“哈，不。”尼禄还是有些烦躁，“我用普通子弹是因为我不得不用。”

“我不认为是这样的。明天要是没什么事，或许我们可以出城，看看能不能让你学习一下。”

尼禄想了想，挺喜欢这个提议。“或许吧。”他说，“不过今天，我觉得我们应该去买窗帘。”

“我们？我还以为这是你的事呢。”

“如果你让我一个人选，我绝对选粉色蕾丝。你知道我根本抗拒不了那种东西。”

但丁笑了，站了起来。“所以我的任务就是阻止你，明白了。吃力不讨好的工作，但总得有人做。”他把枪塞入大衣，“你得付我工钱。”

“哈。”尼禄说，“我身上一分钱都没有。我还正要跟你说带上点呢。”他也站了起来，也拿起了自己的枪。

“哼嗯嗯嗯。”但丁挤到尼禄的私人空间里，低下了声音，“那看来你得付给我一个吻了。”

“哇哦，价钱要得很高嘛。”尼禄倾身向前，继续缩短他们之间的距离，“我不知道自己付不付得起呢。”

“我接受性服务付款哦。”

尼禄仍在缩短着他们之间的距离。只要但丁在周边，他其实一直都在半硬着，前几天的举动让但丁第二天就去找蕾蒂了。他不能让这样的事再次发生了………但是他一想到要继续，他就感到心中浮起的一种预期的恐惧。但丁会在某一刻陷入疯狂，会想要把他推倒，然后尼禄就会惊恐发作。

他的犹豫一定告诉了但丁什么。“我只是逗你玩呢，孩子。”

“不，不。”尼禄把手放在但丁腰间，“我知道。”

“怎么了？”

尼禄摇了摇头。“没什么。”

但丁轻轻用唇拂过尼禄的唇，轻语道。“和我说说吧。”

太诱人了。毕竟但丁现在已经知道了他的惊恐问题。尼禄只需要承认事情有多糟糕，但丁一定有些概念了，毕竟他已经亲历过一次了。

但这也太小题大做了。尼禄不想被人认为他已经破碎了，然后再煞有其事的讨论这件事，让自己显得更破碎。“我没事。”他说，“一切都挺好的。只是……现在没那个心情。”

“……好吧。我还能得到那个吻吗？”

这是绝对安全的，尼禄张开嘴接受了那个没有负担的吻，焦虑在缓慢的亲吻中慢慢缓解开来。

***

他们回家的时候拿了许多沉重的布料袋子和装窗帘的五金用具。是尼禄选的窗帘，但丁一直跟在旁边，所以尼禄只能猜至少老猎人不讨厌它们，但但丁对许多事情持有无所谓的态度。有时候找到他真正喜欢什么非常难，所以尼禄也就不麻烦自己了，只是挑了自己喜欢的款式。他喜欢的款式是仿天鹅绒材料，主要是因为正值其降价，而且颜色是深棕色，和整体家居的风格也不冲突。

商店给了他们安装说明书，尼禄明白这些工作都得他自己来做。然而但丁似乎不这么觉得。他搭好了梯子，手里拿着卷尺，把安装指示念给尼禄听，还在尼禄需要的时候把螺丝钉，锚点和窗帘绳递给他。

第一个窗帘装好的时候，尼禄从梯子上走了下来说道。“行了，但丁。怎么回事？”

“什么？”但丁伸出手，扫开尼禄头发上的一些灰尘。

“你为什么在帮忙？”

但丁皱起眉来。“你不想让我帮忙？”

“不！但我想知道你为什么不像平常一样，只是坐在那里看我忙来忙去。”

皱眉转变成了一些其他东西，那种表情让尼禄一下子愤怒无比，想要直接揍在男人脸上。“听着。”但丁开口了，但尼禄已经不想听了。

“我不需要你可怜我。”尼禄愤怒地说。但丁不再碰触他了，他也往后退了一步，以防万一。

“我不是在可怜你。”但丁说。

“不管是什么，我不需要。我并没有变。我并没有突然间变得跟个易碎花瓶一样。”

“我不是这么想的。”但但丁却没有告诉他自己真正在想什么，尼禄也不关心，所以也没有问。

尼禄把第二个窗帘装好之后宣布今天就这样了，已经很晚了，他身上还全是灰，离但丁一直这么近也给了他一些其他感觉。虽然这感觉还挺满意的，把两扇沉重的窗帘装上，这样他们就感受不到直接吹到脸上的冷风了。他之后洗了个澡，把灰尘都洗了下去，然后把加热器打开来温暖自己。

现在他需要做出选择了。但丁想要做爱，很显然，而蕾蒂还一直在打电话。如果尼禄不想让但丁接电话，他必须今晚立刻做些什么。

不是说他不想！但丁在他身边本身就是一种引诱。尼禄还没有到那种痴迷的程度，但他还处于相当容易兴奋的阶段，已经半硬了。如果但丁现在进入浴室，和他共浴，尼禄不会拒绝的。他把发着光的鬼手按在墙上，额头抵在上面，慢慢的用左手套弄着自己。如果但丁在他身后就好了，一边用手抚摸过他的胸膛，一边吻着他的肩膀，然后强硬地草他。知道这能满足但丁已经有够令人兴奋了，而另一半则是但丁进入他的感觉有多么爽。

他怎么能得到这些还能不触发惊恐发作呢？只要但丁想按倒他……尼禄立刻阻止了这种想法。

他必须做些什么，必须阻止但丁去见蕾蒂。

尼禄关上了水，拿着毛巾走出了浴室。他不得不这么做。“你可以做到的。”他对自己说，虽然忧虑就在他的胃里紧紧坠着。

尼禄出来的时候但丁甚至看也没看，所以走了过去，直接坐在了桌子上。那让男人注意到了，放下了杂志。

“这是干什么？”他问。

“我正想为你今天的帮助付款呢。”尼禄说。该死，真冷，尤其是刚从温暖的浴室里出来。

“我开玩笑的。”但但丁把脚从桌子上放了下来，倾身向前，开始触碰尼禄的手。尼禄也握住但丁的手，但丁似乎认为这是某种信号，更加靠前，直到吻上尼禄的胳膊。

“我可不是。”尼禄说。

但丁发出一声半是呜咽半是叹息的声音，一路吻到了尼禄的脖颈，他半个身子都在桌子上了。这可太火辣了，尼禄胃里奇怪的感觉消失了，他向后躺在了桌子上，这样但丁就可以碰到他的嘴了。但丁抵在桌子上，这样就可以简单的吻上尼禄，刚开始很轻柔，但当尼禄把鬼手放在但丁头发里把他拉近时，吸吮着男人的舌头时就不是这样了。他想要被草，可不是被宠着。

但丁退后了一些，他轻语。“告诉我你想要什么。”

草我。尼禄敢说出来吗？他敢承担风险吗？他怎么能不？如果尼禄不把他释放的话，但丁就会去和蕾蒂睡了。

突然间，他突然意识到，他或许只需要告诉但丁不要抓着他往下按就行了。但丁在性爱时的自控力令人怀疑，但是…..

电话突然响了，就在尼禄耳边，恐惧立刻洗刷过了他。

惊恐过去的时候，他紧紧地攥着但丁的肩膀，而但丁正抱着他。“Shhhhh”但丁说，“Shhhhh。”

尼禄突然间非常冷，他在发抖。“.…..什么。”他说，声线都带着颤抖。

“Shhhh。”但丁说。电话还在响，但丁接了起来，声音悬浮在尼禄头顶。“我们关门了，明天再说。”他非常粗暴地挂上了电话。

“我没事。”尼禄说。他确实没事，只是有点发抖，“放开我。”

但丁看起来有些不情愿，但过了一会还是妥协了，站直了自己。尼禄也坐了起来。该死。真是事事不顺心。他深呼吸了一口，等待心跳回归正常。“我没事。”他再次说，虽然他还有些发抖，“电话铃声不算糟糕的情况。”

“不算糟糕。”但丁一脸不可置信，“那叫不算糟糕？你对糟糕的标准是什么？”

烦躁开始燃烧尼禄的皮肤。“当我把阎魔刀拿出来，把一个傻子给切成两半，那叫糟糕。”

但丁只是盯着他，那太烦人了。尼禄把自己推下桌子走开了。很显然，引诱环节已经过了。“我没事。”他说着去找自己的书，然后发现自己的爪子上有血。去他妈的，“我直接穿透你的大衣了，是不是？”

“不算什么大事。”但丁说。

血并不多，但尼禄却无法抗拒。他将爪子伸到嘴边，并没有奇怪的味道，真的——血太少了——但那在他的舌头上发烫，让一股冲动刷过他的身体。这立刻抚平了他的紧张，他手指的颤抖也停止了。他在惊恐的时候伤了但丁真糟糕。惊恐已经过去了，现在冲动又占据上风了，但他怀疑但丁还拥有同样的感受。

他听到但丁在身后靠近了，但尼禄不知道和男人说什么，所以并没有转身回去。

“我需要你和我谈谈。”但丁说。

“我没事。”尼禄说，这些话到现在已经就跟自动回复一样了，毫无意义。

“好。”但丁说，“但你需要告诉我….什么事情会触发你？”

草。尼禄用干净的爪子穿过头发，然后想去找件衬衣穿，因为不管有没有窗帘，真的是冷得要死。这可能是没办法避免的，他应该就这样克服它。“这事挺蠢的。”他说，“电话铃声，但并不总是，有时候会难以呼吸。”他把衬衫抽出来，套上了它，“我有一次想给你留个信也是，就是一些特别蠢的事情。还有每次被…….”他吞咽了一口，强迫自己说出来，“每次被按倒的时候。老天爷，谁知道还有没有其他的，我那天才发现留言能触发。”他轻笑了一声，“生活真是处处给我留有惊喜呢。”

“.…..我不知道自己怎么就没发现，孩子。我很抱歉。我不知道自己为什么到现在才知道。”

“我不想让你知道。”尼禄将一件卫衣拽了出来，也套上了，“我害怕你又气得不行。”

“我……现在确实是在考虑做些什么。”

“不。”尼禄转过身，幸好但丁看起来不像要杀人的样子。尽管如此。“但丁，你不能去复仇。”没有得到回答，尼禄又重复了一遍，“你不能去复仇。如果谁有资格去找他们麻烦，是我，不是你。别去。”

“我真的很生气。”但丁说，但看起来很镇定，听起来也很理智，“我想要你知道，我真的很生气。”

“向我保证。”尼禄说，“你不会去找他们麻烦。”

但丁用手捋过头发。“我无法接受。不能让他们就这样搞破坏下去。”

“向我保证。如果有人要去复仇，是我，不是你。”

“我无法保证。”但丁摇了摇头，他还是看起来很冷静，或许他只是暂时还无法相信这一切真正发生了。此时此刻，他看起来还不像是想要杀人，“我不能让黑帮以为他们可以随便做这种事。”

“上个月以来什么也没有变。”尼禄说，“如果你上个月没有杀人，那你现在也不该去。”

但丁笑了出来，而那种笑声让尼禄后脖颈的汗毛都竖了起来。“我才不会杀了他们，孩子。”

“不管你要做什么！”这真的没有区别，但丁根本不该攻击人类，不管是为了复仇还是为了其他事，“不要。我请求你，不。”

“我再想想。”

这可能是尼禄能得到的最佳回答了，但他走向但丁，和他站得非常近，近到可以感受到他的呼吸。“不要。”他静静地说。

“我会再想想的。”但丁也安静地说，“不是想要转移话题什么的，但是，啊……这意味着我可以吻你吗？”

“我想让你草我。”尼禄说。

“你认真的吗，在那之后？”

“额，哈，发生的时候是挺烦人的，但是已经结束了。”他吻了吻但丁的下颚，但丁的胡子已经两天没刮了，他直接吻了过去，“我想要你，你也想要我，不是吗？”

“你知道我想的。”但丁的胳膊环过尼禄，然后紧紧把他抱住，“我今天一天都克制不住总是看你。”

“那就来做吧。”

他们重新回到桌子旁，因为那里最近，也是但丁想要的。尼禄把电话线拔了下来，让那家伙不会再发出任何声音，然后躺在了桌子上，这样但丁就可以倾身压住他了。有那么一段时间，只是缠绵的深吻，直到但丁将手放在了尼禄腿间。

但他抓住尼禄的勃起时，尼禄的兴奋度达到了峰值。一下子一切都难以忍受了，他吸吮着但丁的红舌，紧紧抓着但丁的肩膀把他拉近，无法忍受但丁离他这么近却没有进入他的感受。

“草我。”尼禄轻语，但丁脱下了他的外套和衬衫，“现在。”但丁的回应是一个有些恶魔化的微笑，那让尼禄想起一些重要的事，“但是……但丁，别尝试把我按住。”

“好。”但丁倾下身吻着尼禄的脖子，那声音半是模糊，半是沙哑。

有可能就这么容易吗？尼禄将头扭转到一边，去接受他知道会到来的啃咬，抬高手去抚摸但丁光滑的后背。他需要但丁现在就进入他…..可以就这么容易吗？不会触发恐惧发作？

啃咬开始了，尼禄的脖子相当痛，他的整个身体也像过电了一般。疼痛的感觉太好了，他甚至没有思考，是但丁突然大声的嚎叫和更深的啃咬让尼禄意识到他把爪子刚刚刺入了对方的后背。

这就是他想要的，这就是他恐惧的：疼痛和鲜血会让但丁发疯，失去控制。尼禄不是故意的，但但丁的牙齿还深陷在尼禄的脖子，他也能够感受到但丁在他的腿间冲刺。他的理智慢慢滑入了一种想要对方做任何事情的状态，只要但丁可以操他。他更深的将爪子陷入但丁的后背，很快他就得到了一个暴力的吻。

有那么一瞬间，恐惧洗刷了一些欲望，尼禄意识到但丁可能忘了不能抓住他往下按。

但丁分开了吻，喃喃道。“你还好吗？”

靠。尼禄一定是顿住了还是什么的。“嗯。”他说，“只是，别按住我。”

“我不会的。”话语间就好像是在怒号，“我不会，别担心。”

这有多可靠？但丁说话还是完整的句子，虽然句子很短，但还不错。尼禄想要把焦虑推到一边，在但丁再次抓住他的唇时闭上了眼睛。

找回失去的兴奋感非常容易。他能够感受到但丁的勃起就抵着他的腿，也能感受到但丁如何朝他碾着，他想到他进入他是什么感觉，那让他的心一跳。但丁太近了，尼禄也已经受够了几个星期的毫无亲密接触，他这一整天都在受着靠近但丁的煎熬，刚才疯狂的咬痕仍旧让痛苦在他的脖颈间盘桓。他没用一分钟就回到了那种臣服的心态，没用一分钟就回到了无法忍受的顶点。

他抬起头，分开了吻，尼禄说。“草我。”

但丁猛地拉开桌子的抽屉，疯狂翻找里面的东西。尼禄吻着男人的肩膀，轻语着。“快点，快点。”

“转过去，脱下所有衣服。”

真他妈的冷，但尼禄立刻听从了。他会做任何但丁要求的事，在寒冷的屋子里脱光又不是特别难。他也脱下了裤子，在桌子旁摆好姿势，听着但丁打开安全套的声音。

“快做。”他说，硬得不行，也因为多想让但丁进入他而扭动着。

但丁将手按在他的后背上，然后立刻放开了。“抱歉。”

“没事。”尼禄说，“快点，进来。”如果但丁在接下来的30秒不上他，他就要死了。

很显然他还死不了。他立刻感受到了但丁的阴茎，尼禄大张开了腿，让他可以简单的刺入他。一声哭叫从他的口中发出，有点疼，但刚开始总是很疼的，他也并不在意，因为同时感觉也相当好。太重了，太强硬了，把所有的正确都在他的身体里摆正。当但丁往后捅入他的时候，尼禄感觉自己直接就能高潮。然后在下次抽插中再次高潮。然后再一次。

他的爪子上有血，这次有更多的血了。尼禄舔舐着自己的爪子，草他妈的，他差点就真的射了。但丁俯身，温暖地喘息着，然后咬了他的肩膀。

尼禄失去了理智。他嘴里的血腥味，肩膀上的疼痛，一遍遍冲入他的阴茎……呻吟声一声接着一声，他都没有意识到自己握住了自己的勃起。后方的压力放大了阴茎上的愉悦，他听到自己发出大声的呜咽，让他抓住桌子，爪子陷在木头里。几次套弄后，连带着但丁的抽插，尼禄随着尖叫声高潮了。

但丁花费了更多时间来高潮，而高潮后再被草刚开始感觉还好。过了一会，当他从顶端下来的时候，他开始感觉有些不舒服，但尼禄并不会说任何事情，因为但丁开始发出强硬的声响，在尼禄的肩头落下疯狂的吻。当但丁高潮时，他的唇间发出一声咆哮，但他落在尼禄后背的吻却很轻柔。

尼禄必须在那里趴了更长时间，等待但丁的勃起柔软下来，等待但丁恢复神智，或者不管他在高潮后会经历什么。那种感觉其实不坏，但但丁并没有倒在他身上，所以他感觉冷，桌子的边缘也开始磨得他不舒服。

当他动了动，想要解决这个问题时。但丁发出一声叹息，吻了吻他的后背。“还好吗？”

“啊。”尼禄可比‘还好’好多了。他感觉好极了。这就是他想要的，“让我起来。”

但丁去扔安全套然后洗手，尼禄重新把衣服穿了回去。他的精液在新桌子上流下一道白痕。“希望你别介意。”他说，但丁回头的时候他指给他看。

“反正这东西也需要洗礼。”但丁从最底层的抽屉里拿出一盒抽纸，然后用一张纸擦干净了。

尼禄靠着桌子站着，但丁擦完的时候倾身倒向尼禄，给了他一个柔软的吻。

“谢谢。”尼禄说，“我原来真以为你没这种功能。”

“什么功能？”

“可以在做爱的时候不按倒我的功能。”

但丁蹭了蹭尼禄的脸颊。“那可不容易。”他说。

尼禄能理解。“谢谢。”他再次说。

“我不想做任何你不想让我做的事。”但丁说，“永远都是。你只需要告诉我就行。”

“嗯。”或许确实这样更好，把所有话都敞开了说。或许尝试压抑下去本身就是个错误。这还是让尼禄不舒服，让但丁知道他有多脆弱，但确实省下了许多麻烦事。

因为但丁很累了，所以他很愿意亲吻一段时间，尼禄紧紧拥着他。现在什么地方都感觉好多了。是的，这是值得的。

***

翠西第二天来了，在办公室里等着但丁和尼禄吃早饭回来。“你们两位今天有事吗？”

“我们要去猎杀兔子。”但丁说，“之后我们计划带小鹿斑比的妈妈出门约会。”

“我有比那更好的提案。镇子上来了一位相当聪明的恶魔。那鬼东西在我手下逃了四天了，等我终于抓到它的时候，它竟然碎成了两半，有一半逃了。”

确实听起来很有趣，是一些从前的尼禄想都不用想就会做的工作。但丁很显然也是这么觉得的，因为他回复的时候听起来很感兴趣。“这东西在杀人吗？”他问。

“自从我开始追它开始就没再杀人了。在那之前，它杀了很多人类，还有很多宠物。”

“这工作必须是今天做吗？今天晚上行吗？”

翠西的目光从但丁看向尼禄，又看了回来。“所以你们确实有计划。”她说。

“没什么重要的事。”尼禄说。

但丁却不同意。“其实还挺重要的。你可以让那家伙一直逃到，嗯，晚上九点？对吗？”

“应该可以。”翠西朝但丁笑了笑，然后又朝尼禄微笑起来。她可真是美，“那今天晚上大教堂外面见了，你们两个？”

“只有我去。”但丁说。

“但丁。”翠西说，“你这次要亲自上阵啦？”

“我在带薪休假呢。”尼禄说。

她笑了起来。“确实是个好主意。”她说，“他不能整天坐着，偶尔也需要运动运动。”

“你在暗示我很胖吗？”但丁说。

“我是说你很懒。你就跟一个懒得抓老鼠的家猫一样，完全被宠坏了，因为他骗另一只猫帮忙做了所有工作。”

“没有人骗我。”尼禄说，但他不能生气，他不会向翠西生气的。

翠西离开之后，尼禄把车钥匙拿下了桌子，回头却发现但丁也把自己的钥匙从抽屉里拿了出来。

“我还是能开车的。”尼禄说。

“啊。”但丁说，“但你并不知道我们要去哪里啊。”

但丁从前可是一定要把尼禄推到司机位才行的。尼禄不能朝翠西发火，但他却可以朝但丁生气。“我开车又不危险。”他生气地说。

“就听我的呗。”

“我不是易碎品。”

“我又没说你是。”

“那就别跟我是个易碎品一样对待我！”尼禄生气地把钥匙扔了过去。他本来想拿那东西砸但丁的脸的，但但丁只是抓住了钥匙。

“咱们并不需要现在就走。”但丁把尼禄的钥匙放在了抽屉里，“如果你想去拿你的剑，我们可以先出门决斗一会。”

这个提案让尼禄打了个激灵，让愤怒立刻平息了很多。“不。”他说，他可知道那些决斗最终都是怎么结束的，“不是所有事都能那样子解决的。有时候我对你生气是有原因的，你知道。”

“是吗？”但丁说，“那你不是应该更想搞死我吗？”

“你会老老实实站在那里让我杀吗？”

但丁等了一会才回应。“那会让你开心点吗？”

“不会！”尼禄烦躁地拿起枪说道，“咱们还是直接走吧。”或许但丁只是拉他到处逛逛？他走了出去，狠狠扇上了门。

敞篷车冷透了，而且加热器也工作不佳，所以尼禄很高兴那地方不是特别远。他以为他们会在野外练习这个，因为但丁是这么说的，所以他发现他们的目的地是练靶场还挺惊讶的。很显然这之前是个仓库，还在没有多少工厂的城市边缘，更说明这原来是个仓库了。

但里面还挺不错的，大厅里铺着木地板，墙上挂满了打猎武器，橱柜里还有售卖的枪械。在柜台但丁买了一盒给黑檀木的子弹，也买了靶场的通行权，而前台的女人很显然并不清楚他们俩是什么样的恶魔，因为如果他们不带眼睛和耳朵防护罩，她就不放他们进去。尼禄把左手的手套拿了下来，但留了右手的，这样她就发现不了了。

靶场和其他设施是分开的，墙被刷成一种灰色，尼禄没办法辨认它的建筑材料。旁边还有一些其他人，正在练习自动步枪，根本就没注意他们。但丁把黑檀木给了尼禄，让他打光里面的子弹，感受一下这把枪。后坐力比尼禄习惯的力度小，但除此之外和他的枪区别不大。

“好了，现在看我。”但丁说道，声音被耳罩模糊了许多，但仍然可以听清。他把白象牙的枪膛打开，给尼禄展示里面没有子弹，然后朝着另一边的靶子瞄准，扳动扳机。

他开火的样子就跟黑檀木一模一样，甚至也弹出了弹壳。但丁把弹壳捡起来，递给了尼禄，能量在他手上就像是在燃烧。

“哇哦。”尼禄说。不是说他原来不信，但亲眼目睹，手里还拿着弹壳，让一切都真实过分了。金属开始变成蒸汽，最后蒸发消失了。

“不是实体的。”但丁说，“只能持续几秒时间，所以不需要费力气把它变成实体的。我甚至不觉得那能做到。”

“好。”尼禄只能相信这句话是有逻辑的。

但丁再次举起了白象牙，向下做准备姿势。“你知道滤芯里有什么吧。”

“嗯。”引燃剂，火药，子弹，用黄铜包裹着。

“想像一下。想像他们在你手里的感受。想像开枪时他们飞出去的感受。把那副想象图放进枪膛。”

尼禄把枪膛拉出来，观察里面的构造，也确认里面不再剩子弹了，然后将黑檀木也做好准备姿势。想像那一切并不难，但他怀疑这真的能行得通。

“明白了？”

“嗯。”尼禄说，“但这不能让子弹像魔法一样出现。”他思考了一下，“是吗？”

“不能。你需要一些魔力来让子弹像魔法一样出现。”但丁扳动扳机，白象牙又像有子弹一样开火，弹壳掉在了地上，“一点点就够了，枪膛没有那么大。”

“我完全不明白你在说什么。”把魔力注入想象的东西里。就算尼禄能做到，他也完全不知道这是什么原理。

但丁有一段时间什么也没说，只是用一种思考的表情不停开着火。“还有经常拿涅梵来玩吗？”他最后开口。

“偶尔吧。”把魔力注入想象的子弹里。尼禄知道怎么把力量注入实体子弹。是一样的原理吗？他动了动扳机上的中指，思考自己是否该试试。

“那些蝙蝠并不是凭空出现的，那是你的魔力创造出来的。”

哦。哦！尼禄放下了右手。“但这只手不是鬼手。”他原来以为涅梵的魔力和共鸣是因为它是魔器，不是因为他自己的力量。尼禄并没有从白象牙中感受到那种共鸣。

“是，所以需要更努力些才能行。虽然是一样的原理吧。”

枪膛中的滤芯——尼禄完全明白物理原理，也知道武器的所有零件——使用他弹奏电子吉他时的那种力量。尼禄尝试着射击….但什么都没有发生。弹奏涅梵根本不需要努力，所以尼禄从没有真的注意过整个过程，他也不知道怎么再现它。

“我不知道能不能成功。”他试了几次之后说。

“慢慢来。”但丁说。他将白象牙放回大衣，然后走到尼禄身后，用一只手抓住尼禄的手腕。

什么东西流过了他的手，就好像他血液中的某种力量。枪膛里的一切一下子感觉如此真实。虽然不明白自己是怎么知道的，但尼禄就是知道：枪膛里的想象子弹已经不再是想象了。

他扳动扳机，黑檀木中非常真实的子弹射出。弹壳弹出，等待下一次射击。尼禄再次扳动扳机，下一次开火。

但丁放开了手，感觉消失了，但尼禄没有放下枪。他现在知道那种感觉了，力量流过了他的全身。他不知道没有阎魔刀他能不能成功复制，但至少他现在明白会发生什么了。

“就跟小幻影剑一样。”他几乎是在自言自语。

“幻影剑？”

“嗯，我不知道你有没有见过它们。”尼禄不能够随时回忆起来，也不想去认真想。如果没有阎魔刀，他还可以随意地玩涅梵吗？他还没有试过，但拿出阎魔刀也没有让他的右手变回人类的手，或者让他没办法快速恢复伤口。不管有没有武士刀，他都是一只恶魔。

他将黑檀木向下准备，然后又举起来瞄准，想要让力量就像是使用幻影剑那样流出来，然后……

装满枪膛，射击。

黑檀木产生后坐力，弹壳弹出。尼禄让力量持续流入，又打空了一轮子弹。

确实很容易。他甚至都不需要一直想着枪的构造来想象。第四轮的时候，尼禄有些走神了，但枪膛还是持续在射击子弹。“确实……不是很难。”他说。

他用自己的武器也行吗？尼禄把黑色的枪还给了但丁，然后拿出了湛蓝玫瑰。现在枪是上膛的，所以他先卸下子弹，然后重新进入准备姿势。力量立刻流入枪膛，在双枪筒中成型。不管之前是什么在遏制他，现在都已经消失无踪了，因为这简直就是自动输出，根本不需要去想。

开枪时的声响突然间震入了他的脑海，他一下子进入了一种盲目的恐惧中。恐慌过去后他的心突然轰鸣，呼吸破碎，但他并没有动。他依旧站在那里，手里举着枪，瞄准着对面的靶子。

枪在发抖，手指发麻，尼禄放下武器，把它放在旁边的桌子上，然后把手抵在自己嘴上。草，有点太猝不及防了。

“你想要坐会吗？”但丁问，尼禄摇了摇头，“你确定？”

“嗯。”尼禄说，心跳速率开始减慢，他深呼吸了一口，让呼吸也慢慢降下来，“我没事。”

“你看起来可不像没事，孩子。”

“我没事！”

屋子另一头的女士瞥了他们一眼，尼禄立刻控制好了自己。他确实没事，并没有特别糟糕…..很显然他就只是僵了一秒。

“或许我们该回去了。”但丁说。

“不。”尼禄再次拿起了湛蓝玫瑰，但他的手还不稳，所以他又放了回去，“给我一分钟。”

“你不用逼自己。”但丁说。

“闭上你的嘴，然后给我一分钟。”

真让人难以忍受！他甚至都不能用自己的枪了？都什么臭狗屎。很显然黑檀木的声音完全不一样，不会震到他，但是尼禄天杀的才不会去借但丁的枪用。

他又深呼吸了一次，拿起了湛蓝玫瑰，这次他的手稳定了下来。“我不能让这玩意影响到我用枪。”他说。

他一扳动扳机，一股恐惧就流过脑海，让他的脉搏开始上升，但惊恐这次并没有击中他。尼禄稳住了自己，尝试控制呼吸。很好，他可以做到的。第三次，没有惊恐。

或许只是一次的问题。恐惧在几轮射击后安定下来。或许这就是他需要做的，忍受住第一次的恐慌。

然后他变化了动作，把枪上抬，想看看子弹究竟给了靶子什么样的伤害，但枪口一上抬，恐惧就如同拿铁棒狠狠给他的后脑一个重击。那带着回忆，他看到那个黑色皮肤的年轻女孩，然后把枪举高投降，因为他知道会发生什么，他知道他没办法再自我防御了……

记忆退去时他僵在了那里，尼禄本能的开始行动，又恐惧又愤怒地喊了出来，想要把背后抓着他的东西甩开。他很快就意识到，是但丁在抱着他，但丁把他限制住了，所以他不会…..不会做一些他在恐惧时可能做出的事。带着耳罩的他听不见，但他确定但丁现在一定发出了那种安慰的声响。

草他妈的。尼禄把脸埋在但丁怀里。他受不了了，他再也受不了了。他还能看到，那些恶意的笑容，那个女孩脸上的恐惧……

和他们一起练枪的女人正在说话，询问尼禄是否还好，是否需要打电话求助。但丁回答了一些尼禄没听清的话。尼禄站直了自己，强迫自己站直，让但丁放开他，但他还是站不稳，只能靠在桌子上。他手上的枪被收走了，就他妈该这样。

“你还好吗？”但丁说、

“不。”尼禄说，声线颤抖，“咱们走。让我拿武器太危险了。”

他们回到了车上，但丁拿着湛蓝玫瑰，而尼禄感觉有点想死。他真是一无是处。让但丁来开车现在看来是个好主意，因为谁知道路上什么鬼玩意都能让他发作。尼禄进了车，把胳膊盖在自己脸上，想要制止住想要发出的疯狂笑声，因为他知道马上那就会变成啜泣。

他可真是一团糟，他没救了。

但丁也进了车，但没有发动引擎。“尼禄。”他说，“告诉我你想让我做些什么。”

“一枪崩了我。”尼禄说。

“.…..除了这个。”

“我不能这样活下去。”尼禄转过头，看向窗外，“我完全废了。我甚至都不能用自己的枪，只要拿着就……”不，他不能想。只要一想就会再来一次的。

“嘿。”但丁说，“不是这样的，不过是暂时的而已。”

“是吗？你怎么知道？”

“必须是。没有什么是永恒的。”

尼禄确实笑了出来，而笑容确实有些疯狂。“完美的逻辑。”他说。

“尼禄。”但丁说，他倾身过来抓住尼禄的手，“看着我。”

“滚开。”尼禄说，把手抽了回来，“我没有小题大做。你把我的枪从我手里拿走了，我甚至都不记得这件事。”他的声线开始提高，然后用手抵住了嘴。他不想在这里哭出来，但是去他妈的，他就是崩溃了，他受不了了。他不能。

但丁犹豫了许久，启动了车。“我没有说你在小题大做。”他说，“但我想要你知道，如果你这辈子都不再猎魔了，那也没什么关系。”

但丁没再说其他事，尼禄只是望着窗外的雪景。想要流泪的想法最后被抑制下去了，但尼禄能感觉到眼泪盘踞在他的内心里，狠狠顶着他的喉咙。

然而他又能做什么？或许连普通工作都做不成，因为谁知道什么东西会触发他？他还是个恶魔，比任何人类都强壮的多。他可以在几秒之内就造成大型破坏，如果有人想要阻挡他，他可能会继续攻击。他不能冒险。他现在根本无法忍受自己。他如果把谁撕成两半或者做了其他什么事，他永远都不会原谅自己。

他真是一无是处。他越想这件事，这个观点就越根深蒂固。他毫无价值，甚至更糟：他极端危险。

“我真可悲。”他说，但丁将车开下公路，离家还有那么一段距离。

“不。”但丁说，“你只是受伤了而已。”

尼禄笑了，然后不得不控制住自己，不想破坏自己内心脆弱的平衡。“只是。”他说。

“是的，只是。如果你摔断了腿，还是个人类的话，我们需要等几个月你才能站起来。这也没什么区别。你的生活并没有结束，我也绝不会把你杀了，就像杀死一个跛脚的马匹一样。”他的声音安静，在说完最后几个词之后便安静了。

这么比喻确实令人不舒服，虽然这和尼禄整个回程所想的事不谋而合。“我不是那个意思。”尼禄说，“我刚刚很焦虑。”他现在依然很焦虑，但不想把但丁也带得心情绝望。

“是，我知道。我想告诉你，如果你的身体完全被毁了，这辈子都物理意义上再也拿不起枪了，那也没关系。我不明白为什么你的脑袋生病了，你就觉得一切都完了。但要是胳膊受伤了，你就绝不会这么想。”

该死。尼禄一直盯着窗户看，不想面对但丁。“对不起。”他说。

“你不需要朝我道歉。只是…..别这样想自己，好吗？”

尼禄现在感觉相当内疚。他不该那么说的。不管他内心里如何黑暗。他也不该影响到其他人。

但丁把车停在店旁的时候又开始下雪了。“我恨下雪。”尼禄说，为了转移话题。

“今天想把剩余的窗帘装上吗？”但丁问。

“大概吧。”反正尼禄现在这样子也做不了什么。

尼禄拿出五金用具的时候，但丁把电话线接了回去，打了个电话。“嘿，是我。不……等下，在你开口之前，我需要你帮个忙。是的，我知道，我知道！行吗？听着，你晚点再朝我喊行不行？我跟翠西说今晚上要和她一起去工作，但我这边发生点事。”

“靠。”尼禄说，“我他妈不是真要自杀，但丁。”

但丁警告地看了他一眼。“不。他不是那个意思。不。”停顿，“好。晚上九点，大教堂外面。市中心那个教堂。听起来不是个很难的工作，她只是需要围追堵截的时候有人在另一边帮她一下。我不觉得，不。不知道。你需要问翠西。”

感觉真糟。尼禄把窗帘布和绳子拿出来铺好，因为但丁计划今晚和他一起待在家里，他感觉越来越愤怒。愤怒本来应该感觉会很好，愤怒很简单，而且很熟悉，尼禄最近也用愤怒驱赶了许多其他更讨厌的情绪。但这次的恐惧是黑色的，就像是毒药一样。尼禄非常愤怒，但这种怒火啃噬着他，让他恶心。

“嗯。”但丁说，“嗯，谢谢。我欠你一次，拜。”他挂断电话的时候，把电话线也扯了下来。

“我并不需要保姆。”尼禄说。

“是，你不需要。”但丁说，“但就算有百万分之一的可能我今晚回家，看到的却是你躺在那里血流不止，手里拿着一把枪和一瓶空了的酒，我也要呆在家里。”

黑色的愤怒立刻变成了更普通的一种，尼禄把窗帘绳砸向但丁，想要用那东西砸他的脸。但丁抓住了，当然了，然后走过来把绳子还给了尼禄。

“你要是想搞死我。”但丁说，“跟我说一声就行。如果那能让你感觉好点的话。”

他怎么敢？尼禄愤怒地摇了摇头，不知道还能思考什么其他事。他怎么敢？他怎么敢这么对尼禄？他怎么敢以为尼禄想这么做？

当他能控制自己声音的时候，尼禄说。“我是废了，但我还没疯，你没资格对我说这种话。”

“抱歉。”但丁说。

“你确实该道歉。”尼禄转过身，把梯子一把拽了起来，拖着他走向下一个窗户，“过来帮我，你个混球。”

尼禄一晚上都没和但丁说话，除了告诉他怎么帮忙挂窗帘以外。但丁甚至都没尝试其他想法，只是做了命令他做的事，其他什么也没做。太令人恼火了，这个男人明明根本不知道尼禄是什么感受，却他妈如此善解人意。甚至还说了那种话，让尼禄朝他施暴，就好像尼禄真的会这么做一样。

但他确实感觉好些了，把愤怒瞄准但丁。或许其他东西也可以，但但丁是个很方便的目标。有太多次了，这个男人的行动表明他曾经说的话还是做的事都不代表任何事，然后他又过来做出这样的举动。如果尼禄只看今天，或许说是过去的两三天，他一定会以为但丁真的在乎他，还是非常在乎他，而那是世界上最令人火大的事。朝但丁发火让那些黑色的愤怒暂时平息下来。

快到午夜的时候最后一块窗帘才挂好，尼禄走下梯子，拍打着头上的灰，抹去脸上的灰尘。“我要去洗澡。”他说，“如果我之后想离开去哪里，不带上你，你会尝试强迫我留下吗？”

但丁的表情变得令人陌生，就好像是疼痛和矛盾夹杂在一起。“.…..不会。”他说。

“你会尝试跟我一起去，来保证我不会搞死自己或者其他什么吗？”

“不会。”但丁说。

那至少是个保证。尼禄拿起一条干净的牛仔裤，去了浴室洗干净灰尘。

他讨厌这个，讨厌但丁觉得需要照顾他，但事实上，尼禄也承认这是他自己惹上的麻烦。他不该说那些话的，不管他心情有多么低谷也不该。他那个时候根本没有认真思考。

在冲了个澡之后，尼禄把干净的牛仔裤穿好，又出门拿了一个干净的衬衫。但丁把加热器挪到了屋子正中间，屋子里确实感觉暖和多了。“是我疯了吗？”尼禄说，“还是说真的变暖和了？”

“我觉得是变暖和了。”但丁说。他拿着杂志坐在桌旁，并没有抬头看，“窗帘是个不错的主意，谢了。”

尼禄仍需要装一些可以把窗帘拉开的小东西，所以窗帘就不需要用梯子爬上爬下来打开了，但还是之后再做吧。或许明天，或许春天的时候。“我不知道你住了这么久，怎么忍受的这种寒冷。”

“我并没有觉得像你那么冷。我可能就是习惯了。”

“我可不想习惯。”尼禄把衬衫穿好，然后是卫衣，“我很抱歉说那种话，关于让你一枪崩了我的事。”

“没必要。”但丁说，“我不在乎你说了什么，我在乎你当时的感觉。”他翻了一页书，但眼睛却没有聚焦，“我不想让你觉得你的人生已经完了，就因为你听到一些声音时会打个激灵。”

“那比激灵可严重多了。”尼禄说。他在沙发上伸展自己，把被子盖在了腿上，然后拿起了一本书。

“不管你想怎么叫它，这不是世界末日。我不想让你觉得自己的人生结束了，真希望我知道该怎么让你停止这么想。”

尼禄打开了书签在的位置，但是他也只是盯着书页看。他的胸口又有了那种压力感，之前的泪水又要回来了。这不意味着任何事，或许但丁确实关心他，但并不像他想要的那样。但丁不是个残酷的人，他们也确实关系不错。当然但丁不想看到他这个样子，这是最基本的礼貌。并没有比那更多了。“我也没觉得是世界末日。”他说，“我说出那话只是因为我很焦虑。我不是那个意思。”

但丁犹豫了很久才说道。“我希望你在说实话。这种不知道该做些什么的感觉快杀了我了。”

尼禄喉咙处的感情加深了，然后他用手抵住自己的嘴来控制。这不过是基本礼仪，但丁对任何一个朋友都会这样子关心的。

当尼禄没有回话的时候，但丁继续说道。“这一整周，我就眼睁睁看着你在我眼前破碎，我却什么也做不了。我不知道该做什么。不管我做什么，似乎都是错的。”

“你不需要做任何事。”尼禄说，现在说话感觉很困难。他不知道自己能不能承受听到这些话，因为过了几天或者几周后，但丁又要用行动证明尼禄的这些情感都一文不值，“闭嘴好吗？”

“.…..好吧。但是，我希望你今晚睡在楼上。”

“不要。”不可能。

“如果你睡楼上，我会感觉好些的。”

“不。”尼禄再次说道，“我不会自杀的。”

但丁从杂志里抬起头来。“好。”他说，“我还是希望你睡在楼上。”

“我还是拒绝。”当但丁只是盯着他看时，尼禄说道，“不，但丁！让你理解这个怎么就这么难呢？”

“我不是在询问你的意见。”但丁说。

去他妈的。尼禄在沙发上转了个身，不再去看但丁了。“随你便吧。”愤怒是抹平其他感受最好的办法。

***

尼禄尝试只带着枕头在但丁的房间地板上入睡，但实在是太冷了。把被子从床上扯下来就和睡在床上一样糟，所以最终他还是屈服了，从地板上站了起来。

床铺闻起来就像是但丁。就算是干净的床单，被子也依旧留存着他的味道。尼禄哪个方向都逃离不开，只好把脸按在枕头上呼吸。上一次他睡在这里时候他喝醉了，如果现在这地方有酒，他绝对会再现场景的，因为他胃里全是威士忌的时候这事就没什么了，但如果他想喝酒，他就需要下楼，他就需要穿过但丁在的地方。

这就跟但丁和他睡起一样，只是他无法触碰到他。尼禄就如同他在他身边一般能闻到他的气息，但伸出手却没有温暖的躯体，也没有轻柔的呼吸声。尼禄很快变得半睡半醒，脑袋里但丁的画面如此鲜活，他差点相信男人就在这，然后他便掉入了许多的触碰和亲吻里。

梦境太清晰了，尼禄可以感受到但丁的唇，听到他声音中的喃喃低语。当他咬下但丁的唇，他能尝到男人酸咸味的恶魔血，也感受到但丁也去咬他时的疼痛。但丁的手拥抱着他，这感觉如此真实。

还有那些耳旁的低语，尼禄哽了一声猛然醒转。

他立刻站了起来，仓促混乱地离开只为去远离那些味道。窗户旁有光，而且冷透了。尼禄捡起了自己地上的衬衫和裤子，穿上了他们。虽然还昏昏欲睡，他踉踉跄跄地穿好了裤子，然后紧紧靠在窗户旁边的墙上。

“草。”他轻语。他兴奋起来了，不得不拉开裤子来让勃起舒服些，但他的内部却感到疼痛。这比经常在但丁床上所梦到的鲜血和暴力还要糟。这种梦会伤到他的内核，伤到他的四肢百骸，他把爪子放到唇上，半希望上面会有血，自己在睡眠中挠伤自己的血。但丁做什么或者说什么都不代表任何事，从来都没有其他意义。

但丁现在的这些关心游戏…..只是因为尼禄现在崩溃得很厉害，不是开玩笑的。但丁又不可能想看到他发疯。只要尼禄好起来，这一切都会消失的，消失得无影无踪。

但真他妈的，他怎么能这么硬？尽管绝望感正在摧毁他的自控力，让他几乎再一次流泪；尽管他在发着抖，寒冷啃噬着他的皮肤，尼禄却如此渴望着。但丁就在楼下，一定已经睡着了。尼禄可以下楼去找他，他在尼禄过去的时候一定就会醒来，他应该至少会让尼禄吻他。但丁从来没有拒绝过尼禄的吻。尼禄可以吻他，然后忘记但丁做任何事都没有其他含义的鬼事情。

他在门口克制住了自己。这样做难道不会更受伤吗？难道不应该保持距离，面对现实才更好吗？梦中但丁的声音还回绕在他的耳畔，而他太硬了……他可以下楼，让但丁吻他，甚至帮他手淫，然后去假装一切都还好，但这样子早晨醒来的时候一切不是会更糟吗？尼禄靠在墙上，将手捂在脸上，想要控制住自己。

为什么会发生这种事？为什么他一开始要来这个地方？他在福图纳的生活….也没有太好，但也没有特别糟糕。他的生活很安稳。但这里……

尼禄开始笑了起来，声音被嘴捂着显得模糊，然后很快笑声变为了啜泣，他慢慢在门边滑了下来，坐在了地板上，想要用最安静的声音哭泣，这样就不会吵醒但丁，但却停不下啜泣。那些泪水倾斜而下，让他哽噎，在他的胸膛和腹部翻滚着疼痛，让他呼吸不稳。他甚至不知道自己为什么在哭。他只是在哭，在糟糕又丑陋的啜泣中破碎不堪。

最终，潮水般的感情开始平息，尼禄静静呼吸了一会，用衬衫擦了擦自己的脸和鼻子。太蠢了，而且太可悲了。他现在怎么会变得这么傻而且可悲呢？他在这里哭得稀里哗啦，只是因为但丁不爱他？这又不是什么新鲜事，而且他有比这更值得哭的重要事，就像是几天前才刚刚杀了一个人，就像是他已经没办法拿起枪了，也没有办法接电话了，因为总会伴随着惊恐发作。

但这样宣泄出来确实也让他感觉好多了。他坐在地板上，只是继续呼吸着冰冷的空气，直到慢慢冷静下来，这就和发泄愤怒之后的感觉一模一样。勃起也已经冷下去了，这也是件好事。现在他只需要静静等待到清晨然后离开房间就好了。今天会更好的。一定会的。他可以活下去的。一切都是值得的。

***

那天上午帕蒂过来了，一脸兴奋的递出她手里的纸张。她被录取成为研究生，在所有学科中选择园林建筑学继续攻读。尼禄甚至都不知道这两个词能拼在一起，但她看起来确信这就是她想进入的领域。

“园林建筑师会设计公园之类的东西。”她说，“但他们也会参与到城市设计，社区构建之类的事里来。”她摆正台球上的球说道。她和但丁马上就要玩球了，但丁也打开了头顶上的灯，因为窗帘挡住了光。但丁的预言非常准确——帕蒂再也不想和尼禄玩台球了——但尼禄也不在乎。

“社区构建。”尼禄说。又是两个他不知道能拼在一起的词。

“会帅呆了的。”她说。

“我信你了。”尼禄说。

“你怎么处理那个你讨厌的课程的？”但丁问。

“哪一个？统计学，还是法语？我两个都讨厌。”

“那个老师总是浪费大半节课讨论个人私生活的课。”

帕蒂依旧皱着眉。“统计学。”她说，“我得了个A-。打分时我给那个教授可打了相当爽的分。”她给自己的球杆上抹粉，然后俯身下来，“希望5月份的时候你们都能来参加我的毕业典礼。”

“行啊。”尼禄说。为什么不呢？他认识的人中甚至都没人上大学，更别说得到学位了。看到帕蒂得到证书还有点帅呢。

“太好了！我那会一定给你们打电话提醒你们。对了，这提醒我了……你怎么一直不接电话？”

“什么意思？”但丁问。

“我昨晚给你们打电话，但响了半天也没人接。”

“哦，我把电话线拔了。我厌烦别人给我打电话了。”

“你是怎么接到工作的？”她往后退了一步，但丁上前，看了一下桌上的局势。

“如果是重要工作。”但丁说，“他们会和莫里森说。”

帕蒂看向尼禄，似乎在期待他能给她一些解释。尼禄只是耸了耸肩。

“他又开始犯懒了，是不是？”她问。

尼禄还没想好怎么回答，但丁就抢先说道。“我才不懒。这叫高效。”他击了一球，漂亮的没打中。

“高效意味着你还在做着什么事。”帕蒂说，在桌子旁走了一圈，“而拔掉电话线则意味着你根本不想做事，你在这方面倒是高效的很。”

“拔掉电话线意味着我想人们登门拜访。这不就让你来了吗，是不是？我必须评价，相当高效呢。”

帕蒂笑出声来。“确实。”

但丁也给球棒抹了粉，等待帕蒂击球。“这都在我的计划之内，为了巧妙地让别人和我一起度过愉快的下午。”

“你要是做普通工作，那还会简单些。”帕蒂附身下来。台球碰撞，一个球进了洞。尼禄在他的姿势上看不到台球桌，但一定是球错了，因为她退后了一步，“就像是，你上次看电影是什么时候，或者是出去约会？”

“电影很蠢。”但丁说，“我上次看电影还是七岁。我不记得自己上次约会是什么时候了。”

“十月末。”尼禄说，“和我。”

“啊，对！”但丁指向尼禄，“十月末和尼禄。”

帕蒂瞪了他们两个人一眼。“认真点。”她说。

“我很认真啊。”尼禄说，“他邀请我出去，我们一起吃了晚餐，度过了相当愉快的时间，然后他把我抛下去找别人做爱去了。”

他本来是想闹着玩的，他说话的语调是那种但丁一般用来调戏别人的调子，但没太成功，一些苦涩随着语句流了出来。但丁看向他，而帕蒂一直瞪着他看。

“我说的约会不是这个意思。”她说。

“我不知道这让你不开心。”但丁说。

“我没有不开心。”尼禄捡起自己的书，然后重新想了想自己的话，因为显然没意义掩盖这件事，“好吧，我确实不开心了。那你觉得我应该是什么反应？”

“我…..我完全没想过这件事。”但丁很显然现在开始想了。

“是，你什么事情都没动脑子想过。”尼禄说，打开了书，“现在别担心了。我可不想让你的小脑袋烧糊了。”

“我是不是错过了什么重要的事？”帕蒂问。

“没有。”尼禄，“打赢他，把他钱全赢走。”

但丁从喉咙里发出了一声咕哝，然后似乎就完全把这事抛到脑后了，重新看会了台球桌。尼禄烦躁地把自己埋在书里，这样他就不用去听那两个人在谈什么了，也不用再想他们的事了。

然而，帕蒂离开的时候，但丁走到沙发旁边，把书从尼禄手里抽了出去。

“没礼貌。”尼禄说，但也没尝试拿回来。

“我不知道那惹你不开心了。”但丁说。他坐在尼禄腿旁边，把书放在了咖啡桌上。

尼禄现在已经没什么烦躁了，毕竟冷静一会了。“重复一次。”他说，“那你觉得我应该是什么反应？”

“我能回忆起来的只有，我正晕晕乎乎地，只想着和你上床。”但丁说，“但你看起来不感兴趣。”

“啊，一定是这样。”尼禄确实是不记得但丁要走之前自己是在什么心情里。他只记得自己心情不错，然后他意识到但丁离开要去做什么，那就像朝着他的腹部狠狠揍了一拳，“我不知道咱们突然聊这个做什么。过去就已经过去了。”

“我不知道那让你不开心了。”但丁再次说道，就好像他不知道还能说什么。

“是吗？那现在你知道了。”尼禄伸手拿回自己的书，把书放回自己的腿上，“我快看完这本书了。你连我去图书馆还书也要尾随我吗，因为我很显然连还个书都不值得信任，会直接卧轨自杀？”

但丁轻轻地叹了一口气，他站了起来。“除非你想让我陪你。”

“我想让你把我当个正常人。”

“好吧。”但丁点了点头，回到了自己的桌前，“我不是故意伤害你的。”

尼禄站了起来，突然一下子把书重重扔在咖啡桌上，他甚至都不知道自己在做什么。“那你他妈的以为我会是什么感觉？”这是个错误——一部分的尼禄已经知道这是个错误了——但白热化的愤怒已经控制住了他，“那你个傻缺是想让我做什么，你个臭傻逼！”

但丁刚要坐下来就被迎面的爆发吓到了，让他一直盯着尼禄看，就好像尼禄刚刚威胁要杀了他的母亲一般。在愤怒的最后阶段，尼禄一脚把咖啡桌踢翻了，才慢慢可以控制呼吸。

“我他妈恨你。”他说。

“孩子。”但丁小心翼翼地说，“我从来没想过你对我和蕾蒂的事会哪怕一丁丁点的关心。”

“你从来什么都没想过。”这是个错误。爆发之后，尼禄现在只是普通的烦躁了，他知道这一切就是个错误。“别管了，忘了吧，蠢透了。”他转过身走向传呼，把窗帘拉开一角，去观察屋外。

身后传来吱呀一声，但丁坐了下来，男人沉默了很长一段时间。长到尼禄基本上冷静下来了，开始思考他应该现在就挂那些窗帘挂钩。那样他们就可以白天的时候打开窗帘，可以把阳光放进来。

然后但丁说道。“今天晚上想一起出去吗？”

“行啊。”尼禄说，“毕竟上次的结果真是精彩纷呈。”

“这次我之后哪里也不会去的，我发誓。”

拒绝都已经萦绕在尼禄舌尖了。不管但丁这次想做什么，那又不代表任何事，所以尼禄应该直接就让他能滚多远滚多远。

冲动摇晃了一下，然后垮塌。尼禄转过身，“去哪？”

“看你。”

“不吃牛排，上次看你生吃一头牛，现在那都还是我的噩梦。”

但丁想了一会。“海鲜？”

那还…..挺诱人的。“不会是油炸的吧？”尼禄问。自从来了大陆之后，他还没有见过哪怕一种不是放在锅里油炸的鱼。

“我….百分之九十确定他们会有不油炸的选项。”

该死，确实很诱人。尼禄不得不提醒自己，从长远来看，这顿饭毫无意义。但丁只是想要照顾他崩溃的情绪。仅仅如此。“我们不该把钱浪费在昂贵的晚餐上。”他说。

“也没有比披萨贵多少啦。”但丁说，“如果是你不愿意，拒绝就好。但不要因为担心财政问题而拒绝我。”

其实尼禄并不担心那个，但这个借口也没了，让他的决心又开始摇晃。“什么时间？”他问。

但丁抬头看了看表。“或许两小时后？够我精心打扮一番了。”

“别麻烦了，你再打扮也不会好看的。”

“哦，我可不这么认为。”但丁一甩自己的头发，扬起了头，“画些眼线和腮红，你会以为我是个逃跑模特的。”

尼禄并不想笑。他还有些生气，而且不像其他的愤怒一般，这次是相当有理由的气愤。但他还是笑了。“那我估计你是从机场逃跑的那种。”

“所以你的意思是，我已经性感到可以让飞机当场停飞。很高兴我们达成了一致意见。”

“我要过去揍你了。”尼禄说。

但丁只是回给了他一个笑容。“饿了的话就跟我说，孩子，但是如果不想等位的话，我们大概五点前就需要出发。”

“我想我那会应该饿了。”尼禄回到了沙发上，把咖啡桌摆正，然后找到了被甩出去的书，坐下来继续去看它。

***

餐厅不是很远，所以他们决定步行，一个一起风尼禄就后悔了的决定。当他们进入温暖的大厅时，他就打了个大大的激灵，但丁给了他一个困惑的表情。

“你真的那么冷吗？”但丁问。

“但丁，我从十一月起就冷得要死要活了。”尼禄跺着自己的脚来感受它们。到公共场合的感觉很怪，而且他还没带着自己的枪。

餐厅人已经很多了，但还没有等位，能闻到相当浓郁的海鲜味。渔网悬挂在墙上，还带着许多海星和海胆的标本作为装饰。尼禄觉得这就有点夸张了。

但丁很显然同意他的想法。他们坐下来之后，但丁就去碰墙上的渔网，观察绳子的材质。“经典。”

“是你选的地方。”尼禄说，“可不是我。”他仔细读着服务员留给他们的菜单，很高兴看到只有虾有油炸的选项。他真的不想享受这次和但丁的“约会”，不是在上次发生那些事之后，但他觉得，享受美食应该没什么错。

“如果很糟糕的话，你可以怪我。我不在意。”

服务生过来询问酒水选项，尼禄问道。“如果我想喝到足够醉，你会推荐什么？”

“额。”服务员刚开口，但丁打断了他。

“如果你再喝威士忌，你就没办法好好吃东西了。”老猎人说，“喝点鸡尾酒，比如说玛格丽塔。”

“玛格丽塔是什么？”尼禄问。

但丁微笑起来，然后对服务员说。“给他来一杯玛格丽塔。”

服务生离开后，尼禄有种自己需要解释的义务，虽然但丁并没有询问。“我知道我有时候听起来挺傻的。”他说，“福图纳本来就没有太多东西。比如说，威士忌。”

“镇子小，宗教势力强势。”但丁说，“我明白。但我不得不说，我爸是喝酒的。”

“是吗？”

“我不太记得他的事。他在我，嗯，五六岁的时候吧，就失踪了。但我们家有一个存货充足的吧台，我也知道他会在假日晚餐的时候喝些酒。”

真有趣，尼禄想，如果家乡那些仍然坚定信仰的教徒听到这些事的话。“教堂不抵触红酒。”他说，“啤酒就不太宽容了。其他烈酒都严令禁止入岛。”

“倒不是个坏主意。”但丁说，“酒精确实让许多人堕落。”

“确实会让我堕落。”尼禄黑暗地说。

但丁安静了一会，当他再次开口的时候，他的声音轻柔。“我真希望你能认为，你可以和我说说一些事。”

尼禄不知道该说些什么。他的理由很充分。“我自己能解决。”他说。

“我从来没质疑过。但是这让我遐想……你是不是不信任我？”

伶牙俐齿的回答立刻到了嘴边。‘是的，当然了。’如果尼禄说得煞有其事的话，但丁甚至会相信他。但他确实信任但丁，在某些方面。他可以立刻把命交给他，他也知道如果面对困难，但丁会把他救出来，甚至在事后都不会拿这件事开玩笑。

那很重要。“我相信你。”尼禄最终说，但声音微弱。

服务生带着饮品回来了。但丁帮尼禄点的玛格丽塔撞在一个奇怪形状的杯子里，里面全都是碎冰，让他有些谨慎，但尝起来还不错。有点像橙子，混杂了一些他不知道名字的东西。他尝不到酒精味，但饮品一入肚他就知道了。

尼禄点了份烤鱼，而但丁点了虾。“菜单上只有一个油炸的选项。”服务员一走尼禄就说，“然后你就选了它。”

“我喜欢简单的味道。”但丁说。

“鱼就很简单。把鱼放烤箱里不用五分钟就行，多简单。”他抿了一口酒，已经感觉到暖和了。是的，这里面绝对有不少酒。并不是说他又想喝成醉鬼，但是一喝酒，但丁上次紧紧拥抱着他的回忆就回来了，他还挺喜欢那种感觉的。

“跟我说说福图纳的事吧。”但丁说。

“说什么？你也去过，你知道。”

“他们对你相当糟糕，我不敢相信你还是小孩子的时候这种事就开始了。”但丁微笑起来，喝了一口可乐，“我打赌你在小时候非常可爱。”

“哈，哈。”尼禄说，“我是个小恶魔。但是不，妈妈和爸爸都很爱我，其他人至少还能忍受我。没有人说我是恶魔的后裔，直到……”他摇了摇自己的右手。

“你的父母现在在哪里？”

那个问题在尼禄胸口炸开。“妈妈五年前去世的，肺炎并发症。爸爸没有撑过去。他不再离开家，也不再好好吃东西，六个月之后开始发烧。这些事几乎能杀了克雷多。”

“很抱歉。”但丁说。

“不用。现在回想，或许这是最好的选择。他们从来都身体不好。恶魔入侵那时候肯定撑不过去。他们不是因为暴力死去这件事让我还有些欣慰。”他喝完了自己的酒，往后靠去，“那时候克雷多已经在骑士团了，姬莉叶也开始和教堂有所联系。我那时完全不知道自己该做些什么，骑士团看起来还不错。福图纳没有那么多职业选择，但每个人都对骑士团的骑士高看一眼。其实现在也是。”但丁突然在这样的心情里挺新鲜的，“怎么突然对这些感兴趣？”

“不是突然。”但丁也往后靠去，“我有的时候会想，你到底是从哪里出现的，像你这样的人怎么最后会到福图纳那样的地方去。”

尼禄冷哼一声。“那你可问错人了。你得找到那个把我遗弃在别人家门外的人。”他轻轻敲着自己的被子，“你看到服务员了吗？我想再来一杯。”

但丁微笑起来。“你是打算喝多醉？”

“不清楚。”尼禄还没有真的想过这件事，“为什么问？”

“因为这不像你的行事风格。我得猜猜我需要多担心。”

或许二十分钟前，这句话足够惹火他，但一杯酒就已经让尼禄柔和下来，所以他只是有点不爽。“你怎么可能知道什么是我的风格，什么又不是？”

“孩子，这六个月我几乎每天都能见到你。”但丁说，“在这周之前，你从来没有喝过酒。”

“我这周过得很糟糕。”尼禄说。

“我注意到了。”

好吧，现在不止一点不爽了。“我就是这周过得很糟糕。”尼禄又说了一遍，加重了语气，“仅仅如此。”

令人惊讶的是，但丁接受了这个回答。“如果你醉到没法走路。”老猎人说，“我得把你抱回去，你记好了。”

“我不清楚。”尼禄说，“或许我还挺喜欢那样子呢。”

“真的吗。”但丁向桌子倾身，“要是这样的话，你没喝醉我也把你抱回去吧。”

尼禄也往前倾身。“要是这样的话，你要敢我就踹死你。”

但丁似乎想要说什么回应，但他看到服务员来了，所以他招了招手，给尼禄又点了一杯酒。

尼禄开始喝第二杯玛格丽塔的时候，但丁说。“我或许应该提前跟你说，但其实这酒是女士饮品。”

“哈。”尼禄舔了舔自己的牙，“我很高兴你没说，那样我可能就不会喝了。”

“有的时候他们会在杯口黏上盐或者糖，让它看起来像长了毛毛了一样。”

是因为酒精让尼禄感觉这么舒适吗？他有一堆理由继续朝但丁生气，或许他确实还在生气，但尼禄感受不到自己的愤怒。一起出来感觉挺好的，谈论些这样的话题，一些平常的事情，像是鸡尾酒和福图纳。这不意味着任何事，因为没有什么事情是有意义的，但尼禄可以忍受。他仍然可以享受这个夜晚。

“你终于笑了。”但丁轻柔地说。

是吗？尼禄说。“我可能有点醉了。”

“我需要把你抱回家吗？”

“如果你尝试的话，我就撕裂你的喉咙。”

***

他们离开餐厅的时候还比较早。尼禄已经醉到很难去注意到冷了，但他没办法走直线，他之后又喝了好几杯酒，等着它们在体内发酵。但丁并没有真的尝试去扶他或者抱他，这还让尼禄有点失望，因为没办法让威胁成真。

冬日的黄昏已经过去了，天空一片纯黑色，但街旁的商店餐馆和酒吧依旧热闹非凡，灯光明亮，人头攒动。车位也全都停满了。有音乐从前面一个酒吧里传来，虽然尼禄不知道是哪一个。尼禄跳了起来，几乎因为这地方的热闹而变得兴奋。

“这是个好主意。”他说，“只要你现在别跑去和蕾蒂搞在一起，今天约会就非常棒。”但丁没有回复，但也没关系。尼禄只等了一会又继续说道，“我们怎么周六晚上从来没出来过？”

“我不知道你想出来。”但丁说。

“我也不知道我想出来。这是你的工作。你可得记得，我是个乡巴佬，我对这镇子一丁点都不了解。”

“你才不是乡巴佬，孩子。”

“哦，我是。”尼禄大笑起来，手揣在口袋里蹦跳了几回。他能感觉到自己的协调能力消失了，而这感觉妙极了，“我还是个恶魔乡巴佬，或者叫乡巴佬恶魔？”他思考了一阵子，然后决定这无关紧要，“这六个月以来我经常远远看到这里，但从来不知道这地方晚上是这样子的。”

“只有周末是这样的。真的，我不知道你会感兴趣。”

“那你应该经常带我出来。那样我可能会恨你恨得少一点。”

他们没进任何的店，最终穿过了那个外放巨大音乐的酒吧。当他们走到尽头的时候，尼禄差点就想回去重新再走一遍了，但当他尝试的时候，但丁拉住他的手把他拽了回去。

“以后我们一定会出来玩的。”但丁说，“或许暖和一点的时候。现在可不是什么好主意。”

“嗯。”尼禄同意，“我可能会突然惊恐发作，然后砍了谁的喉咙。那样我就是双重杀人犯了。也是双倍的糟糕了，是不是？”

“你不是杀人犯。”但丁说，但尼禄曾经做过的罪行透过酒精开始放大。当他们穿过黑暗，达到更安静的街道时，他开始因为罪行的重量而无法呼吸。他杀了一个人，看着他在自己腿上慢慢死去，然后他把全是血的衣服扔进洗衣服，为了把污垢洗干净。

他在门口的台阶差点绊了一跤，他们回到Devil May Cry了。但丁帮助他重新保持平衡，然后领着他上了阶梯，进了门。

“我是个杀人犯。”尼禄说，但丁打开了灯。

“不，你不是。”但丁抓住尼禄的双肩，看向他的脸，“你不是。我们聊些别的吧。”

“聊什么？”还有什么需要谈的？还有什么比尼禄已经废了，还杀了个人更重要？

“你最近在读什么书？”

“什么？”但丁怎么会想知道那个？尼禄的呼吸开始变得平稳，努力思考为什么那东西会引起任何人的好奇。

“你总是拿着本书。”但丁轻轻拉了一下尼禄，把他引向沙发，两本书就等在咖啡桌上，“你从来没告诉过我你在读什么。”

尼禄乖乖地跟着引导走了过去，重重坐了下去，“我从来没有告诉过你，是因为你不关心。”他已经足够醉了，让但丁这种突然的兴趣变得有些不真实。

“我现在关心了。”但丁坐在了尼禄身旁，“是什么书？”

“嗯。”尼禄把一本书从桌子上拿了起来，“这本是关于有权力的群体是如何通过教育和司法系统维持权力的。”

“.….啥？”但丁说。他把书从尼禄手中抽走，翻开了书签浏览，“我还以为你在读些像是，小说什么的。”

“那本是小说。”尼禄把一只脚放在了桌子上，“还不错。是关于谋杀案件探秘的，但我没看到一半就知道凶手是谁了。有些会更好。那些最好的，你到结尾才会知道凶手是谁。然后你就会‘哦，可不是嘛！’因为一直都有伏笔。”

但丁翻了一页自己手中的书，看着但丁开始皱起眉头，瞥起了嘴。“你读这种东西玩？”

“它启发我思考。”尼禄把书从但丁手里拿回来，然后翻回前面的章节，“我在这里看到了许多圣殿骑士团的影子。我是说，社会里总会有像我这样的人，对吧？你可以放任我，让我搞破坏，也可以把我放在某种系统里，然后控制我。我就成为了系统的一部分。当我闯祸的时候，我就会是在为系统服务，而不会对系统造成攻击。”

他的脑子一团乱麻，记不起来他想找的内容在哪一页，所以他合上了书，把书扔在了一边。但是他扔得太狠了，导致它划过桌子直接掉在了另一边的地上。这太搞笑了，让尼禄爆笑出声。

“我醉得不成样了。”他说。

“发现了。”但丁拉住尼禄的手，然后微微靠近，直到他们的肩膀靠在一起，“我能问你一些事情吗？”

“行啊。”

但丁犹豫了很长时间，长到尼禄都忘了自己在等着别人问问题。他开始盯着地板上的书看，思考着骑士团是如何驯服他的。过去的几天发生太多事了，他还没有深入思考这个，他现在也不能，因为他太醉了，但他知道他该好好想想这件事。

最终，但丁说道。“你是爱上我了吗？”

所有关于骑士团和书籍的思考立刻被从尼禄的脑袋里吹散了。

他花了好一阵子才拼起一个回答，用了太久了。“你为什么会这么想？”他问道，尝试着一笑了之，但笑得却很奇怪。

“很多事情。我想知道答案。”

尼禄把手从但丁的手里抽了出来，然后摇摇晃晃地站了起来，步幅不稳。压力感回到了他的喉咙处，突然间一股愤怒袭来，他踹了一脚咖啡桌，看着它倾翻着滑到一旁。“你真是疯了。”他说。

“所以，你没有。”但丁说。

“当然没有！”尼禄把手抵在唇上，有些呛到了。他是怎么把这个秘密泄露出去的？酒精让他的思维变慢了，他没办法思考。他应该说些什么？做些什么？

“真遗憾。”但丁在身后说道，“因为我觉得我爱上你了。”

上帝老天爷啊。“胡说八道！”尼禄猛地转过身来，愤怒扫光了一切的不安和不确定感，“你他妈一点都不在乎我才是真的！”话语说出来非常模糊，那让他更生气了。

但丁肉眼可见地变得吃惊。“你怎么会这么想？”

他摇摇晃晃地指向但丁，尼禄说道。“你总是跑走去找她！”他想要破坏一些东西，但是手边又没有什么。否认是很简单的出气口，愤怒在他的内心中升腾，让他发出咆哮一般的声音。

“其实比看起来要复杂多了，孩子。”但丁说。他也站了起来，“我们可以之后再谈这件事，等你清醒的时候。”

“我们根本就不需要谈这件事！”尼禄说，“别把我耍来耍去！我完全知道你根本不在乎，你说的话还是你做的事都没有任何意义。”

但丁朝尼禄走去。“抱歉我伤到你了。”

“胡说八道，你要真觉得抱歉，你就会停下来这样做了。”

他受不了了，已经受不了了。他忍受不了站在这里了。他愤怒地看来看去，寻找自己的钥匙，却哪里也找不到。然后他突然意识到，他已经太醉了，不能开车了。所以他只是往门外走去，胸口好像屋子里的空气都在攻击他一般的刺痛。他失去了平衡，朝一旁歪去，他撞到了墙，然后把自己慢慢扶正。

在他可以够到门之前，但丁抓住他的肩膀把他回转过来，把他困在了墙之间。

恐惧立刻撞到了尼禄面前，把所有理由都抛开了，让他回到了那个地下室，铁棍穿透了他的胳膊和胸膛，另一个酷刑还在等着他。他惊恐地惨叫出声，努力地想要得到自由，却因为把他钉在墙上的金属铁棍无法移动。

当他回到现实时，他在喘息，僵在了原地，那让另一轮狂热的恐惧洗刷过了他，直到他意识到那是但丁。他被但丁压在了墙上，而男人正在耳边轻声安慰着他。他的心跳开始下降。他现在并没有危险。

他不再挣扎了，把嘴按在了但丁肩膀上，用力呼吸。“我真是废了。”

“Shhhh…”但丁轻语道，“没事的，废了也没关系。”

他怎么可以这么说？他怎么可以？尼禄想把但丁推走，愤怒和恐惧一起不舒服地在尼禄身体里翻滚。“你他妈闭嘴！”他说，“你什么也不知道！”

“我知道我想让你开心起来。”但丁说。他不放开尼禄，只是调整了一下姿势，更用力地把尼禄抱住，“我却什么也做不到。”

尼禄放弃逃跑了，拥抱住了对方。“别说你爱我。”他说。这太痛苦了，太痛了，“你不是认真的。”

“我爱看着你的感觉。”但丁轻声说，“我爱听到你的声音。我爱看到你的笑容。我爱你开心的样子。”

“你不是认真的。”尼禄不想流泪，但他醉了，而且听到这些太痛苦了。他无法控制住自己的哽噎。

“我是认真的。那一天你是对的，我确实想对那些让你这样的人做些糟糕的事。”

“你不能。”尼禄说。话语变得潮湿又模糊不清，他哽噎着。他把但丁紧紧抱在怀里，思维脱节，想要阻止住这个更强大的恶魔，“你不能。”

“我知道，但是孩子，如果让我再看到他们一次，我不觉得我能控制住自己。”

“你不能。”尼禄再次说道，但是有温暖的唇擦过他的脸颊，所以他转过头，接受了那个吻。

又柔又轻的吻，所以尼禄立刻意识到他的双腿间有东西顶着他，但但丁的吻没有任何的渴求或者热量。这是那种但丁总会在性爱后会给他的吻，尼禄最爱的那种吻。他就这一刻心碎了，再也无法控制住这种疼痛。他在吻间因为痛苦而呜咽，眼泪充盈了他的眼眶，当他闭上眼，它们顺流而下。

这没有在发生。这不是真实的。虽然这感觉如此真实，尼禄喉间和胸口的疼痛也如此真实。这个吻如此真实，抵着他的身体也是真实的。

但丁一路吻到尼禄的耳朵，轻语道。“告诉我，我能为你做什么。”

“别再见她！”尼禄痛苦地说。

“.…..我们早晨的时候再谈这件事。”

“那至少让我和你睡在一起。” 当但丁犹豫的时候，尼禄说，“如果必须有条件，我每天晚上都可以给你口交！”

“我…..猜我们可以试一试。”但丁听起来很犹豫。

“求你。”尼禄说，把左手放在他们之间，感受到压着他的勃起。

但丁抓住他的手腕，把他的手移开。“别担心那个。”他说，“那不重要。”

“如果你需要先释放才能和我睡在一起，那就是很重要。”

“之后吧。”然后但丁用另一个吻沉默了更多的抗拒。

哦，这种感觉太好了。尼禄不再挣扎，但丁也放开了他的手腕，尼禄也把手抱回了男人的腰间。他的脸颊因为眼泪而微微发痒，但但丁的唇和舌太温柔了，尼禄也太醉了。时间和重力都失去了意义，他好像在浮空，只被但丁的唇禁锢着。喉间和胸口的疼痛放松了，所有啜泣也安静了，慢慢消失。

不知道多久之后，但丁放开了他。“感觉怎么样？累吗？”

“不。”尼禄没有睁开眼睛，“还没有。”

“咱们坐下来吧。”

但丁引导着晃悠悠的尼禄回到了沙发，让他趟了下来，自己则坐着，让尼禄的头歇在自己腿上。尼禄用自己衬衫擦了擦脸。

“我他妈真是受够了每次都要哭。”他说，擦干净了自己的脸。

“别担心那个。”但丁说，尼禄躺回去的时候，他开始用手指顺着尼禄的头发，“跟我再说说你读的书吧？”

“额。”这话题转移得有点突然，“你想知道什么？”

“什么都好。”

“嗯….就，啊…..就是关于控制的吧，大概。”尼禄努力地让自己去思考，“每个人都想要公平公正，对吧？如果你让他们自以为履行了正义，他们就会听话。所以，所以你教他们，正义是某种样子，然后你把那种样子的东西给人们，然后他们就觉得自己被公正的对待了。我不知道。”他抬头去看但丁的脸，“你能听懂我在说什么吗？”

“可以的，继续吧。”

尼禄想要说更多，想要告诉他那本书说社会是由不同阶级构成的，而这个系统其实是由底层人民维持的，人民却得不到任何好处，但他的大脑没办法正常工作。他谈论了一个观点，却忘记了刚刚他在谈论的主问题是什么，他不得不一遍遍地更正自己，因为他又想起了新东西。

“我真的醉了。”他最终说道。

“确实。你想上楼吗？”

针一般的疼痛扎在了尼禄喉咙上。“除非你跟我一起去。”

“我尽力。”

但丁想要把尼禄再次抱上楼，但尼禄打开了他的手。“我可以自己上去。”他说，站起来时口齿不清，然后他差点失去平衡，在摔下去的时候但丁抓住了他。他突然感觉更醉了，比躺下之前更醉，整间屋子似乎都倾斜到了一边，然后他尝试摆正自己的时候再次失去了平衡。

“来吧。”但丁把尼禄的一条胳膊架在自己肩上。尼禄根本没办法看清前面的墙，也根本对不准阶梯。到楼上的时候他直接笑了起来。

“你还是把我扛上来了。”他说，至少是尝试说。他不知道自己说了什么。他们走过卧室的门，尼禄因为腿碰到什么又踉跄了一下。这一次，但丁把他放倒了，让他倒在柔软的床垫上。

哦，终于到了这一刻。尼禄朝但丁伸出手，想把他拽下来，但丁阻止了他。“我要先给你脱衣服。”

“留下来。”尼禄尝试着合作。

“我尽力。”

脱下衣服后的微凉感感觉好极了，他躺了回去，当但丁脱下他的鞋和裤子时他喘息着。“别走。”他再次说，当脱下裤子的时候抬起臀部，“如果你需要的话，你可以上我。”

“我不会在你喝醉的时候那么做的。”但但丁也把尼禄的内裤脱了下来，然后给他盖上了被子。这举动真令人困惑，但尼禄已经太醉了，只能晕晕乎乎地想着他现在这种状态给人口交会怎么样。

“我一会就回来。”但丁说，尼禄想要抗议，但只发出一声咕哝。他四肢都非常沉重，天花板也在旋转。

卧室门外的灯熄了，应该是但丁去关灯了。然后尼禄丧失了时间感，因为下一秒尼禄听到的就是旁边衣服的叮当声，是但丁脱衣服的声音。他举起自己的手，被子滑下去了一些，让整个屋子都映成了苍蓝色。

但丁抓住了他的手臂，吻了吻，然后钻进了被子里，半个身子紧紧贴着尼禄。尼禄往前蹭去，当他用手环过男人的勃起时，但丁发出一声沉重的呼吸。

“这真的不是一个好主意。”但丁轻语道，尼禄还没有想出任何回话，但丁就与他口舌交缠。这个吻一点也不轻柔，但是强硬又充满热情，热情到现在的尼禄根本没办法比肩。或许这挺明显的，因为很快但丁就顺着尼禄的脖颈一路舔了下去。

当尼禄把双手放在但丁肩膀上时，有话语在他的脖颈间雾蒙蒙地传出。“别抓我。”但丁说。他举手把尼禄的鬼手放了下来。因为没有其他地方可以放，尼禄把胳膊高举过了头顶。

但丁舔舐着他，亲吻着他，触碰着尼禄，但尼禄几乎无法回应，这种感觉相当的火辣。感觉毫无疑问的好，尤其是当尼禄的嘴在他的脖颈或蓓蕾上时，但尼禄最多只能做到半勃，意识也一直在游离。虽然但丁在使用他，但这种感觉奇妙地正确。他一直用左手抓着但丁的头发，鼓励他做得更多。当他被啃咬时，他呜咽到。“就是这样。”

但丁坐起来了一点，去床前柜里找寻什么东西。过了一阵子，润滑剂的声音告诉了尼禄结果，他都不需要抬头去看。所以，他确实要被操了，尼禄的意识立刻划走了，想着昏沉之间这样做会是什么感受。

但他并没有被要求转过去。但丁只是俯下了身，沙哑着说。“把腿并在一起。”尼禄听从了，把但丁被润滑的勃起夹在腿之间，之后感受到便是一次猛烈的冲刺。

这感觉太奇怪了，感觉相当的亲密，尽管并没有真的进入。但丁发出咆哮，但仍然在吻他的喉咙，让尼禄可以环过男人的脖子，紧紧抱住他。他的意识再次游离了，只有在但丁硬声命令他把腿夹好的时候才醒转，而腿间的阴茎并不足够让他保持清醒。他没有意识到但丁是什么时候高潮的，只是被移动着，腿被毛巾擦干净了，然后被身边的恶魔紧紧拥抱着入睡。

他醒来的时候知道自己又宿醉了，当他转过另一边时，却撞上了一个温暖的躯体。“早上好。”但丁说。

哦，靠。昨晚的记忆一下子回到了尼禄脑海，有些只是碎片，但他清楚的记得但丁说他爱他，他也记得自己哭了，又一次。他瞪着但丁看，完全不知道在那之后自己该说些什么，做些什么。

“嘿。”但丁说，“没事的。”他举起手，犹豫了一下，然后慢慢靠近，去抚摸尼禄的头发。

这什么意思？尼禄该相信什么？他想要说话，却喉咙沙哑，让他只能咳嗽了一声再继续。“你在想什么？”他问。

“在想着冲澡，然后去吃早饭。”但丁说，“你又在想什么呢？”

“在想我这辈子都不该再喝比啤酒度数高的东西。”他坐了起来，以为脑袋会感到闷痛，但只是有点肿胀感。

“我…..觉得这个结论是对的。”但丁滑出了床，走过去拿自己昨天扔在地上的内裤。

在那之后他怎么能表现的这么随意？尼禄揉了揉自己的脸。他不得不处理这个。“你不是真的爱我。”他说，“是吧。你只是说说而已。”

但丁在衣柜前停了下来，手放在抽屉的把手上。“等你更醒一点的时候，我们再来谈谈这个。”他说。

“现在就谈。”

又是停顿，但丁转过身来，面向尼禄。“好吧，事实上这样的。我和蕾蒂断断续续的上床大概有……你活得岁数那么久了。我真的是从来没想过这和你会有什么关系。”

这件事尼禄之前不知道，也没有考虑过，但……他可能需要现在想想了，不是吗？“哦。”他弱弱地回应。

“还有。”但丁说，“她想怀孕。她想我是孩子的父亲。我说我会帮她的。你也知道这东西该怎么实现。”

“.….什么？”这或许确实不应该是他裸着坐在床上，还有点宿醉时的话题。尼禄不确定现在他这个状态能不能理解，“你？要当爸爸？”

“我知道，这感觉我也觉得很奇怪。但她非常认真。我可能之前就会告诉你这件事了，但我完全不知道你的想法，我以为你除了性关系之外对我的事一点兴趣都没有呢。”

“我没有。”尼禄说，但信息量太大了，宿醉感就好像在惩罚他一样。他皱了皱眉，扶着头等待这种痛觉过去。

但丁俯身，捡起了地板上尼禄的内裤和外裤，扔向了床。“好了，下楼喝点水，然后我们都冲个澡。这样我们就可以谈论更多了。”

***

在喝了两杯水和冲了个澡之后，尼禄感觉好多了。当但丁在浴室冲澡的时候，尼禄坐在桌后但丁的椅子上，思考着他到底把事情搞得多么一团的糟。

当但丁扣着衬衫扣子从浴室出来的时候，尼禄说道。“我不是故意让这一切发生的。我不知道你已经有女朋友了。如果你真的有伴侣，我还以为是翠西，但很显然并不是如此。”

但丁坐在了桌子的边缘处。“我和蕾蒂基本上就是朋友。”他说，“我记得最近的流行语把这个叫成炮友。”

尼禄瞥了一眼桌上翠西的照片。“行吧。”他说。这真是完全说不通。如果他们在一起这么久了，为什么他们不结婚呢？

就好像听到他说出这个问题一样，但丁说道。“我爱她的方式和爱朋友是一样的。她也总说她也这么感觉。”

“但她想要一个孩子。”尼禄说，“你的孩子。”

“我觉得她只是想要一个斯巴达的后裔吧。如果孩子完全是人类，他就总会有危险。你知道父母总是那样，想让自己的孩子安全又过得舒服。她就是从这个角度考虑的。”

“好吧。”还是莫名其妙的，但尼禄猜没有更好的解释了。他能承受这些吗？他可能容忍吗？他不得不，他想，但一切都没那么容易。他想到蕾蒂和但丁在一起的样子，那场景就在他的内里燃烧。如果一切如计划般进行，他们将会永远在对方身边，因为一个共同的子嗣。

“我猜这不是你想听到的话。”但丁说。

“不。”尼禄说，“不是。”

“但就是这样子了。”

“那你怎么还能说你爱我呢？”尼禄瞪向她，用愤怒驱赶走了绝望，“你明明还和她上着床？”

“我不知道……”

“那你现在知道了！我明白你的意思，你不会停下来让蕾蒂怀孕的计划的。”

但丁的脸瑟缩了一下。“我…..不知道该怎么和你说，孩子。我已经答应她了。她也不是坏人。”

“那你就不能说你爱我。”尼禄突然颤抖了一下，他站了起来，去拿更多的衣服。

当尼禄穿上第二件衬衫和卫衣时，但丁一直保持着沉默，尼禄正想着要不要再套第二件卫衣。但他转身去面对老猎人时，但丁正用一种奇怪的方式微笑着。

“干什么？”尼禄问。

“我有那么多次都想去拥抱你。”但丁说，“但我如果尝试的话，你都会气得要死。”

“因为我恨你。”尼禄说，虽然他并不确定但丁说的这些有多少真实。但丁抱他的时候他不会生气的。他会吗？

“没关系。你可以恨我。我还是爱你。”

尼禄充满敌意地把自己刚要穿的第二件卫衣朝但丁的脸扔过去。当然没有打到。“我他妈恨死你了。”

“我说的就是这个。”但丁说，“你烦躁的时候我所有想做的只有吻你，让你别再生气了。但你会一直拒绝我。”他走过去把卫衣递了回去，尼禄一把抓了回来。

“那是因为我在生你的气。”尼禄决定他不需要再穿第二件卫衣了，所以他抖了抖，把衣服叠了回去。

“对不起。”

这不公平。但丁站在这里说这些话就不公平，反正他还要回到蕾蒂身边，甚至大方的承认了！“我恨你。”尼禄说，“留我远点。”

但丁的表情摇晃了一下，然后看向了一边。“好吧。”

这话题太傻了，尼禄不想继续了。他转换了话题。“咱们去吃早饭吧。”

“你想吃？”

“嗯。至少来点面包。”

“你似乎把外套落在楼上了。”

尼禄上楼去拿外衣，然后停下了，因为他今早是在但丁身旁醒来的。他想要但丁和他睡在一起，但丁也这么做了。虽然之前有些很奇怪的性爱，尼禄几乎不记得那件事了，但但丁做了一些事来度过那个夜晚。他做了不得不做的事，只是为了给尼禄想要的。

过了一会，但丁也上了楼。“你是在这里迷路了吗，孩子？”

“你昨晚睡得还好吗？”尼禄问。

“我，啊，有睡得更好的时候。”但丁说，走进了卧室。

“如果我想要你再这么做，你会答应吗？”

但丁只是犹豫了那么一瞬。“当然。”

尼禄转过身去看他。“你之前甚至都不会去尝试。”

“人总会变的。”

是的，尼禄想他们确实变了。这有些难以承受了，而他把这个怪罪给了宿醉。他可不能再喝酒了，那东西让他跟个蠢货一样。“我…..原来以为我爱你。”他静静地说，“而你也是爱我的，直到那天你去找了蕾蒂。”

“我很抱歉。”但丁说，“如果我可以，我想要时光倒流。”

“随便吧。”尼禄走过但丁想出去，但但丁把手放在了门框上阻止了前路，让他不得不停下来，“干嘛？”

“她只要怀孕了。”但丁说，“我就不会再去了。”

尼禄僵住了。他没有资格要求但丁去结束一段那么长的关系，但……这确实是他想要的。而但丁现在把这一切给了他。

“我想让你开心。”但丁说。

尼禄发出一声苦笑。“我现在这状态可开心不起来。”

但丁将手放在他的肩头，让尼禄转过头看他。“这是暂时的。”他说，“会过去的，一定会的。”

“如果不会呢？”

“一定会的。”但丁说，“不管会持续多久，我们都会一起克服它。”

他听起来如此笃定，或许他确实也如此相信。尼禄也想要相信。“我已经废了。”他说。

“没事的。那又没有什么错。”

尼禄突然变得愤怒起来，他把但丁的手甩了下去，走出了门。“你能这么说，只是因为不是你没法再他妈拿起枪了。”

“我能这么说，因为这是个事实。”但丁说，“也因为我讨厌看到你这个颓废的样子。”

“咱们去吃早饭行吗？如果我吐了的话，我一定要吐在你身上。”

尼禄等在大门口，手上拿着手套，等着但丁穿上外套。当但丁转身去拿枪的时候，尼禄看到他的外套左肩和胳膊的地方有着新破洞。“该死。”他说，“那是我昨天惊恐发作时留下的，是不是？”

“留下什么？”尼禄指了指他的肩膀，但丁耸了耸肩，“哦，别担心那个。就只是个外套罢了。”

“我可真是废得不行。”尼禄说。他什么时候才能别这么糟糕？

“嘿，嘿。”但丁走了过来，但停在了两步开外，没有尝试去碰触尼禄，“你可以废掉，不管怎么样我都爱你。”

“别再那么说了。”尼禄说，虽然语气没有他想的那么气愤，“我不想再听了。”

“哪一句？是你可以废掉，还是我爱你的那一句？”

“两句都是。”然后尼禄停住了，因为他的大脑突然意识到一件一直在他脑袋里盘旋的事，“或许蕾蒂已经怀孕了。”他说。

“没有。”但丁说，“她一直打电话的原因就是因为她觉得自己现在正是排卵期，她那么生气也是因为这几天我怎么也不过去。”

“上周是她给我的那个工作。”尼禄说，“她跟我说，别告诉你是她给我的。”

但丁眯了眯眼睛。“是那个你觉得你杀了人的工作？”

“我确实杀了人。”尼禄说，“但那不是重点。重点是，那个工作很危险。我刚开始以为那天她给我工作是想把我支走，但或许是一个怀孕的女士不想做那样子的工作。她觉得我不告诉你是她给我的工作非常重要。”

但丁沉默了很长时间，然后慢慢说道。“我要把她的小脖子扭断。”

突然间，尼禄的心情变好了。如果这个结论是对的，但丁就永远不会和蕾蒂上床了！“你不用那么做，”他现在变得宽容了，“姬莉叶跟我说女人不会告诉别人自己怀孕了，直到几个月的时候才会说，因为刚开始的几个月她们非常容易丢掉孩子。”

“我不在乎！”但丁说，“我有权知道！”

“我们可以之后问问她。”尼禄说。他天杀的希望事实就是如此。这似乎能让一切都突然间开始好起来。

“哦，我之后一定会问她的。”但丁黑暗地说，“我们要好好谈谈了。”

“先吃早饭。”尼禄说，他往前走了一步靠近但丁，然后轻吻了他一下。

当他松开的时候，但丁说。“所以让你开心的秘诀就是让蕾蒂怀孕？”

“大概吧。”

但丁摇了摇头，他笑了起来。“我真是一点都搞不懂你。”

“我很多时候也搞不懂自己。如果你尝试的话，你到最后估计也得放弃。”

“是，或许我确实该。”

尼禄走出了门，但丁在他背后锁门的时候，他看向街道。比起被窗帘遮掩的室内，外面是如此明亮。而且下雪了，再一次。虽然还没有下得很大，但他看到就烦。“我讨厌雪。”他说，带好了手套，然后将手支在额头上，去挡住这耀眼的光芒更加放大自己的宿醉。

“三月份就会停了。”但丁说，“大概吧。”

出门不带武器感觉依旧很糟糕，但现在没必要纠结那个。这只是暂时的，但丁是对的。而且尼禄没有武器也很有战斗力，完全没问题。他还带着涅梵呢。或许他会花些时间来研究如何正确的使用涅梵。

不，这不是世界末日。他只是需要等待。这一切都是值得的。尼禄将手放进口袋里，开始沿着人行道一路前行。

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列完
> 
> 本篇其实有第二系列，但最近我的AO3不好用日常卡死，而且大概有十万字英语吧。实在是精力有限，感兴趣的伙伴点进去原作者的主页就能够看到了。根据他人讲述和我看得段落，大概率会继续描写尼禄的心理问题和解决方法。
> 
> 这一系列给了我很多感受——我觉得我很喜欢刚开始的第一章分级甚至是Gen和无配对，只是单纯的讲两个人相遇的故事，那感觉相当好，就像每个故事的开始。第二章非常巧妙的使用但丁单视角描述但丁的焦虑，但从细节里却能让读者感觉到尼禄视角的焦虑，到最后收回伏笔一气呵成。第三章我印象最深刻的是莫名的悬疑感——总是独自出门的尼禄和黑帮暗线，最后但丁霸气的全场震慑真是A到不行。而第四章则又把第三章的伏笔收集了——这篇文从没有重点描述对于尼禄的折磨究竟是什么样的，但从两个角度你可以找到端倪。尼禄的问题在这一章集中爆发出来，是一个情感和事件的集中爆发点。
> 
> 总体来说，这系列的四章各有千秋，几乎服务了各种前来观看的人群。要友情向有友情向，要战斗有战斗，要案件有案件，要主线有主线，要伏笔有伏笔，要感情有感情，要纠葛有纠葛，要车有车（划掉），有些部分还有深度。这是我最佩服的一点：或许单拿出某一个片段来看，他或许都不是某个类型中最出彩的，但他绝对是能把多种元素糅合起来，还能把故事写好的上乘作品。
> 
> 其实这篇文里充满了细节，最突出的莫过于他们双方眼中的彼此，和真正的彼此是不同的。你仔细感受，你就能感觉到尼禄眼中的但丁如此随意，强大又“高高在上”，而但丁眼中的尼禄则是“冷漠”，不能靠近，和固执的。事实上两个人都不是如此，这个细节相当有意思，最明显的大概是两个人都觉得在性爱后才能够亲吻和拥抱对方，事实上双方都一直都在渴望着吧。这样子有意思的地方还有很多。
> 
> 其他的就不多废话了，我蛮喜欢这篇文的，希望你也能够喜欢。
> 
> 如果能留下评论就再好不过了，非常感谢。
> 
> 以上，感谢你看到这里。


End file.
